


Dancing the Dream

by walkthatwalk



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatwalk/pseuds/walkthatwalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hi, my name is Oliver Oken. I'm 19 years old but my life is anything but normal. I'm a pop singer. But that isn't what I want to tell you about. For once this story isn't about me it's about her: The girl that walked into my life and changed it forever. Lilly/Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah Montana doesn't belong to me.

Hi, my name is Oliver Oken. I'm 19 years old but my life is anything but normal. I'm a pop singer. They say I'm a superstar. But that isn't what I want to tell you about. I'll start from the beginning. Six months before we were to start my world tour, we were all called in to meet with my manager, Brian Laufer. All we knew going into it was that we needed to revamp the show. So early one morning my security guard Kris Johnson arrived at our hotel to escort us to the studio for the meeting.

"Good morning Oliver, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm good man, how are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm feeling good too man. So are you ready for the tour dude?"

"Oh yeah I'm excited, ready to get to work again."

Kris is my body guard, but is more like a brother to me. When I need someone to confide in he is the one I turn to. Even though he is way older than me, we have a really close bond.

When we arrived at the studio, Kris pulled the car around to the back and escorted us to the doors. My mom Nancy, Kris and I all went down the hall and to the conference room where we met up with Brian and the rest of the crew. He wasted no time getting started….

"Okay so I called this meeting today because we need to sit down and figure out where it is that Mr. Oken wants to be in his career. What I mean by this is that, for the last two years Oliver has kept this whole some teen pop kind of image. Not that there is anything wrong with that kind of image." Brian quickly added. "It's just that well, the fans are growing up and so is he. His main fan base has been the 13-16-year-old age range. Oliver is now 19 himself which in the industry puts his marketing in the 18, 20, 20 year old age rang. In other words, his image needs to grow with him and the fans. We need to push the line between teen boy and bad boy. Make it look as if the scale can be tipped either way. Do you get what it is I'm trying to say?" He asked look straight at my mom knowing that if she did not sign off on it… it was not going to happen.

My mom's face never gave up what she was really thinking, so all we could do was sit and wait for her to speak. When she finely did speak, it was to everyone's surprise.

"Ok I understand what you are saying. What we need to do is sit down and talk details."

Everyone knows how moms are especially mine. It is well known to everyone that my mom was determined to keep her little boy, well "her little boy" as long as she could. So yeah it came as a shock to us all that she would even entertain the idea of me "her baby boy" taking on a bad boy type image.

"Wow mom, you are being way cool about this." I said the surprise evident in my voice. "Wait, who are you and what have you done with my real mother?" I joked, standing up from my seat and grabbing her by the shoulders, pretending to shake her.

"Look it's not that I completely agree with this, it's just that I do understand that there are a few things in this business that I will have to compromise in order for you to grow in your career. Your happiness is the most important thing to me Oliver and you should know that."

I slid my arms from her shoulders around to her neck and hugged her close.

"I know mom and I can never thank you enough for all of the sacrifices that you have made in order for me to live my dream."

"Aww look Oken is getting all sentimental." Kris joked.

"Hey be quite Kris, moments like these are far and in between with Oliver now that he is getting older." Mom told him.

"Okay Oken what you need to do right now is go down the hall to the dance studio; room one, and watch the dance auditions. It is time to pick the new background dancers for this tour while your mother and I sit down and work a few things out."

"Okay Brian, whatever you say. Let's go Kris."

We walked down the hall talking and roughhousing as usual, until we made it to the dance studio.

"How excited are you about this tour man?"

"Pretty excited," I replied.

We made our way in, took seats on one side of the room, and waited for the first crew to come in.

"Okay guys here are five truly talented dancers. They are also local to Malibu, so even when you are home getting ready, you can still get in a few good hours of rehearsals. Okay show us what you got guys."

As Brian announced the crew, two girls and three guys entered the room and took their places. "Oh My God!" those were the first words to come to mind when I got my first look at her. She stood in front of me. So close I could have sworn she heard the pounding of my heart. She was somewhere between a super model and a Greek goddess. She was about 5'3", long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, light blue eyes that sparkled, beautifully tanned skin and an ass that made it hard for any of us guys not to stare at. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. She was the definition of beauty in a blue off the shoulder shirt that revealed her black tank top strap and the tightest, tiny, gray shorts.

"Oken... Hey Oken!" I jumped and turned to look up at Brian who was now standing beside me looking down at me.

"Yeah man?" I answered hoping on one knew what held my attention so long.

"Get back to earth man. We need you to get up here to run through the first song with them."

"Oh yeah… okay." I said trying to laugh it off, hopping no one noticed.

I ran through the song three times teaching them the moves. They were, as Brian said, very talented people. They picked up the moves very fast and it was easy dancing with them. It was hard keeping my mind on it, though. Every move she made caught my eye. Even when I turned my back to her, I still found her reflection in the big mirrors. After we finished the last run-through, I took a seat and tried my best to watch them all as they did the routine alone. I mean come on I'm 19 years old, like I could really keep my head in the game with someone as beautiful as her around. I shook the thought of how beautiful she looked with each move she made from my head and tried to focus.

"Okay thank you guys, if you will just have a seat over there on the other side of the room and we will take a minute to review, at the end of the auditions we will let you know today before you leave, who we chose to stay on as the official background dancers for this tour." Brian told the group.

I couldn't help but watch as she walked across the floor to her seat. It was almost hypnotizing watching as her hips swayed side to side.

"Okay guys, so what do we think?" Brian asked looking from person to person.

"They do have some skills." I was quick to reply.

"They are some talented people." Kris said. "How old are they anyway?"

Turning to face them Brian yelled. "Hey guys when I call your name and age I want you to step forward then you can have a seat again."

"Ok first we have Logan Stewart 19 years old. Keith Stine, 16 years old. Rob Thompson, 17 years old, Lilly Truscott, 23 years old. And Marissa Gibbs, 20 years old."

Wow she is 23 years old. It was an four year difference but I didn't care. I was blown away by her. I knew I would have to have a game plan, but that I would get her in the end. I had to have her, I wasn't sure why, but I wanted her. I knew then that I had to convince the crew that this was the dance team for us. I patiently sat through the rest of the teams performances and even gave a review, but I knew witch team I wanted and I would have them…I would have her. I'm Oliver Oken, I'm a superstar, what I wanted I got and this would be no different.

"Now all that is left is to pick a team, so what team is it going to be?" Brian asked.

I sat back and let the rest of them speak first, because in the end my vote would be the deciding vote.

Hi my name is Lilly Truscott, and I have been a dancer for ten years. All I ever wanted was to be a backup dancer for the best performers out there. I had been dancing with the same crew for two years now, we were like family. So when we got the call that Oliver Oken's manager Brian Laufer was holding tryouts, we jumped at the chance. Oliver was the best singer out there, he was very talented and all of the girls seemed to love him. But I wasn't prepared for the Oliver that I would soon come face to face with. I walked into the room where he and his crew were waiting for us to do our thing. I took my position on the dance floor, which was right in front of him. The moment I laid eyes on him I wasn't sure if I was having after affects from the party the night before or if I was just plane crazy, I think for a minute I was star struck. He was sitting slumped back in the chair, one arm hanging to the side the other laying in his lap holding the crotch of his pants. He kept looking at me it was almost as if he could see right through me. I shook the though from my head and watched as he stood up and began to run through the steps with us. I danced my ass off. I really wanted this job. It would mean that I would be living my dream… getting paid to travel and do the one thing I loved…Dance. I could see it in his face we would be his choice… little did I know I would soon be his obsession….

"Ok we have two votes for team one and one for team three. So Oliver who do you think should get the gig?"

"Well I think I felt most comfortable with team number one."

"Well that's three votes for them so I think we have our new dance crew."

"So do you want to tell them or should I?" Kris asked.

"I think I can handle it Kris." I said walking over to the teams who were sitting in the corner of the room. I stood in front of the three dance groups thinking to myself this was going to be harder then I had originally thought. They were all looking up at me with hoped on their face. I swallowed hard and flipped my hair; I looked at my group again and found my courage in a beautiful place. She looked up at me with hope in her eyes and at that moment I knew I wanted to be the one to put a smile on that beautiful face.

"Ok well this has been no easy choice, but we have come to a decision that team one will be our new dance crew for our new tour." I had done it; right there in front of me was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Ok guys, thank you for coming out for us, now if I could have the two teams that didn't make it follow me out to the lobby where, I will pay you for your time so you can be on your way." Brian announced.

As they walked from the room, I took this time to introduce myself to the new dancers. I put my hand out and shook first one guys hand and then the other two. The two girls stood and the first one Marissa put her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I hugged her back laughing a little. Finally I came to her the beauty with the big blue eyes. I put my hand out and waited for her to put hers in it. It was like electricity shot through my body the second her fingers tips lightly grazed my wrist in our effort to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you Oliver." She said in almost a whisper.

Oh… the sound of my name rolling off her tongue sent shivers down my spine. My whole body stiffened and I hoped no one saw. "It's nice to meet you too Lilly. I'm looking forward to working with you…I mean all of you." I said shaking my head. Wow I had just made myself look like an ass. So much for first impressions…

He was cute; it was almost as if he thought I was pretty or something. He stumbled over his words a little. However, I did not pay any mind I was so excited, we had made it, we were the official dance crew for the superstar Oliver Oken's new tour. Finally my dream was coming true…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Montana and Mitchel Musso's songs do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

The next month was spent hard at work in the studio rehearsing eight hours a day learning all of the steps for every new song that Oliver had made that year and some of his favorite covers to sing. We had not seen Oliver since that day in the studio. We were told that he was going through an image change; wardrobe and all but he would be in the studio with us later in the week.

It had been weeks since I had saw her and it was all that was on my mind, She was all that was on my mind. I was excited when Kris said that it was time for me to join the dancers in the studio for rehearsals the next morning.

"Good morning Oliver. Wake up it's time to get ready. You have half an hour before you have to be on the floor with those new dancers of yours." Kris said shaking me awake.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and told Kris to meet me in the hallway in 20 minutes. I started my morning routine, I used the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair, put on my deodorant, my boxers, black jeans, a band t-shirt and a black leather jacket, sprayed myself with cologne, looked in the mirror, and walked out into the hall where Kris was waiting to take me out to the car.

"You got some pretty cool chicks dancing for you this year Oliver." Kris said, smiling.

"Really? I hadn't really noticed." I tried to play it off.

"Haha yeah, save the lies for someone who hasn't been by your side for two years, and can't tell when you are covering with a lie." Kris laughed.

When we arrived at the studio, Kris took me through the side door and down to the room…

"Ok Oliver you should be here for two and a half hours so text me when you are ready, or if you need me. I will be down the hall in the lounge."

"Ok Kris, see ya then." I said over my shoulder walking into the room.

Once I got into the room, I was in awe of the sight before me. It was Lilly. She was the only dancer in the room. She was bent at the waist holding her forehead to her leg as close as she could get it. You have gotta love the flexibility in a woman. She was dressed in a loose fitting pink shirt, off the shoulder, again revealing a black tank top strap, a pair of skintight stretch pants with her tiny dance shorts over them. There it was the ass that drove me crazy. I stood there for a good five minutes just staring at her before her voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"U-um enjoying the view?" She asked clearing her throat.

"Mm I um… yeah." What a nerd I just made myself out to be. So much for second impressions.

He was cute I was beginning to think he was the shy type .He stood there just looking at me. His face was flushed light pink. He really was adorable I could see why the ladies loved him.

I had to quit this shit. I was never going to get the girl acting like a lovesick puppy. I already had age working against me; I did not need her looking at me as if I was just some pervy old guy. In addition, wasn't I supposed to be putting out this bad boy vibe anyway? I had to snap out of it, and fast.

"What's up? How you doing today?"

"Hey Oliver. I'm doing well. Ready to get started?"

"Yeah, where is everyone?" I asked clueless.

"It's just us today. I have been working with the choreographer and Simon. They said we need to work on our onstage chemistry and one of your opening numbers."

All I heard was we would be alone. My heart began to beat faster. No, I had to take control. I'm Oliver freaking Oken. I had to think bad boy. "Ok so let's get started then." I said a little more confident.

"Ok what we are going to work on today is the opening number with You Got Me Hooked."

"Okay, let's get started." I said probably a little too excitedly.

She pulled her hair down out of its band shaking it free. "Ok so your song starts out:

"First time I met you I was dreaming  
Tight jeans, pink glasses  
So 80's fashion  
Dance in the street, nobody sees  
Green headband, socks up to your knees  
I'm classy, you're clashing 2 inch eyelashes"

And at that moment a small group of girls and Marissa walkout with me in the lead. And the guys from our team come and stand in behind you on each side; arm crossed bobbing their heads up and down. Then you go into the song:

"It's not the scene you're in. No,  
It's what I'm seeing under your skin  
Yeah, you got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look  
Yeah, you got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look  
(oh oh baby)  
It's not the outside, it's the inside  
That fills my life  
My heart is what you took  
You got the look"

"We girls walk over to you like this… all sexy like. I rub my hand across you chest walking round you." Lilly was saying.

"You get it?" Damn what was this girl doing to me…and could I handle this…? This is when I walk around in front of you and back myself up against you, my backside to your front like this…"

I could feel the heat climbing my neck and face up to my cheeks how in the hell am I going to get through this now. And how do they expect me to keep from having a big problem down stairs. I could feel a problem coming on right now.

"Ok now you take your right hand and put it on the back of my neck…" "Yeah like that… I'm going to bend at my waist to the left… Like this… leavening, my bottom on your lower half and you will roll my upper body from left to right, bringing me back up to your chest, where I turn to face you like this… Good you got it… I move to your right and with my right hand on your chest and left on your back slid down your leg to your feet… Look up at you… like this… and you look down at me… like that.. but with attitude then I crawl on my hands and knees behind you and come out through your opened legs with my face to the floor and my hair down in front of me… like this, then as I come out I swing my hair from right to left and ending it behind me. While you sing,

"Yeah she knows what I'm thinking  
My friends know that she's taken  
When she's dancing,  
She shakes it like Metro Station (Shake, shake it)  
I know she gives me plenty  
She always understands me  
With her I'm never empty  
She's always with me"

"You think you got that Oken?" she asked.

"U-um hum yeah." My voice cracked as I fought to pull my shirt down over my pants to cover the major problem I had in them.

"Ok do you want to run through that again, or do you just want to do it to the music? I u-um mean run the routine to the music." Where in the hell did that come from? Did I really just stumble over my words talking to Oken? It was not as if I thought he was overly hot or anything.

I could feel the smirk as it took over my face. She was so beautiful even more so when she blushed, her cheeks turning light pink as she stumbled with what she was trying to say. The routine must have gotten to her too. "Um how about we take a break and start again in five?"

"Ok that works for me." He was nice. I could see the smirk on his face, and he could have said something to make my embarrassment worse but he didn't. I had to admit to myself though the new routines were a little sexier than I thought they would be. If I were being honest with myself, I would have to admit the Oken guy was pretty sexy, he has a nice body, and his lips were full… very kissable. Wow snap the hell out of it Lilly. Where was that coming from? I shook my head to clear it.

"What was that Truscott; you weren't making any since just now? All I got out of it was sexy, body, lips, and kissable?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I knew all too well that it was me she was thinking about as she blurted out those few words. I could see her watching my mouth even as I asked the question.

"I… u-um nothing." Smooth Lilly. What the hell is your problem? You work for him. It's like flirting with the boss that just happens to be a damn 19 year old… Barely older than a child.

I could feel my cockiness coming out and I just couldn't help myself…"It's ok Lilly, You don't have to lie- you were checking me out, just admit it."

"Ok so what if I was nothing will ever come of it. I work for you and you are 19 years old. I'm 23 that's wrong."

"If there is one thing you should know about me Lilly it's that if I am told I can't have something, it makes me want it even more, and in the end I always get what I want." I said a little cockier then I had intended.

My whole body shook and I wasn't quite sure if it was the fact that he had just pretty much said he wanted me or if it was that, it rather excited me. What in the hell was happening to me? I am a damn good dancer and I have the trophies to prove it, I deserved to be where I was, on the verge of living my long time dream. So why would I even entertain the idea of throwing it all away by messing around with this 19 year old? No I just wasn't going to let it happen and that's all there was to it.

"Hey there Angle Face why don't you float back down to earth with the rest of us lowly sinners." Oliver's voice broke through my thoughts…

"Nice line Oken but it's not going to work with me." I tried to laugh it off but I had to admit it was a new one and it was kind of cute. Snap out of it already, Lilly. This isn't what you're here for.

Just look at him standing there all cocky and full of himself. I just knew I had to knock him down a few levels.

"Ok man let's run this one more time so we can get out of here." I said emphasizing the man part to put him in his place. I'm 23, I really shouldn't be messing around with a 19 year old.

Before he had a chance to reply we turned our heads in the direction of the squeak as Kris opened the door… "Hey Oliver it's time for us to jet, you have an interview with one of the local radio stations in half an hour."

The whole time I was in my interview, she was all I could think about. I kept spacing out, thinking back to having her body so close to mine. Damn it I wanted her. I wanted all of her I vowed to myself then and there that by the end of the tour she would be mine.

The next few months were spent in the studio as well as doing interviews for TV, radio appearances and CD signings. When we were in the studio this time, we were not alone. Logan, Keith, Marissa and Rob joined us.

After a few days of busting our ass in the studio, I noticed that Lilly was avoiding me. Sure, we were together and face-to-face on the dance floor but off the dance floor was a different story. I tried to approach her a few times, but every time I was shot down. She would ignore me or walk the other way or put the ear buds to her IPod in and pretend she didn't hear me call her name. She wanted me too... I just knew it. I could see it in her eyes when we were face to face on the dance floor, I could feel it when our bodies were pressed together and I could hear it in every shaky breath she took looking into my eyes after an intense sexual dance routine as we rehearsed.

I had to avoid him. I didn't understand what was happening to me, but he was getting harder and harder to resist my mind said no but my body was betraying me. Every time he touched me I could feel my body tingle, my face would flush with a quick red or pink tent crawling it's way to my cheeks. The fucked up part is that he knew what he was doing to me. I had to snap out of this and now. The tour was to start in three day but we were leavening the next morning for New York where we would perform for the first time on the tour and I didn't need any distractions. Standing in the dance studio after an hour-long rehearsal all eyes went to Simon when he began to speak.

"Ok guys so we leave for New York in the morning and before we head out I need to hand out a few things. He is a list of phone numbers you might need a list of hotels and studios for rehearsals and show venues. Make sure you save these in you phones, iPhones or Blackberry's- whatever you have. Ok you guy can head home and get your packing done and get plenty of sleep. See you all at 5:00 am at the airport" Simon said handing out the lists.

"Lilly, honey, can I speak to you for a minute?" Nancy asked, walking into the room.

"Yes mam."

I walked over to the door where she was standing. She was a sweet woman. We all stopped to talk to her every time we came in to work. She just had this way of brightening your day, with her warm smile and a pat or rub on the back.

"Hey honey, Simon told me that you live just ten minutes away from us." Nancy said taking my hands in hers.

"Yes mam."

"You can just call me Nancy honey; well what I called you over here for is to work out a few details."

"Okay"

"Well since you don't live that far from us it would be a lot easier for everyone if you would just stay the night with Oliver and me so Kris will just have one stop to make on this side of town in the morning on the way to the air port."

"U-um... I... yeah, okay cool." What in the hell had I just done? A whole night in a house with the guy I had been trying my best to avoid.

"Ok so it is settled you will get your things together and come to the house for dinner and just stay over in the guest room."

"Oh-okay. I will get Logan to give me a ride home and then to your place. If you want to give me your number I can call or text you for directions."

"Oliver, come here for a minute son." Nancy called across the room.

I just couldn't get enough of looking at her. She was stunning. Today, she had on a black pair of sweats pushed up to just under her knees and sat just below her hip line, showing off the sexy little butterfly tat on her pelvic bone that I had only just noticed, a hot pink and black plaid tank top that sat just above her cute little bellybutton. The sound of my mother's voice calling my name snapped me out my revere. I made my way across the floor and over to where my mother and Lilly stood talking.

"Okay honey this is what is going to happen. Since Lilly lives so close to us I thought it would be easier for Kris in the morning if she stays over with us tonight and we all leave from there. And since she didn't drive today and you did, you are going to give her a ride home to get her things and then to our place."

"I would be happy to help mom." I replied coolly.

"That's not necessary; you don't need to trouble yourself. I can have Logan to drive me." I protested to no avail.

"I assure you Lilly it is no trouble at all." I felt a smile spread across my face at the prospect of being alone with her in the car and at her home. Oh, shit what was I to do now? Suck it up Lilly you are a grown woman, you can do this.

"Ok thank you very much." I said and forced a smile on my face.

"Ok now that we have settled this I will have Kris to walk me to my car before he comes back for you two." Nancy told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to by awesome beta StylishFashionista!

We all walked out of the dance studio all a buzz with the excitement of the upcoming show and all the new aspects of it. Myself not being able to think of anything but the smooth, sun kissed, golden, lightly freckled, skin of the beauty standing so close to me that I could smell the scent of her sweet pea lotion or body wash or body spray… whatever it was, it was intoxicating.

I could not understand what was going on with me. I had always prided myself on being able to keep my mind on my goals and what I needed to do in order to make it happen. Today however was a different story. All day during rehearsals and being that close to him, having him touch me, it was almost more than I could bare. On occasion, we would be in a position where his lips were mere inches from my neck. I could feel his breath rush across it and it sent shivers down racing spine. What made it worse was the fact that Oliver knew what he was doing was effecting me. Every now and then, I would catch him out the corner of my eye in the mirror with his cocky little smirk spread across his face.

"Okay you two let's get out of here so we can get things ready for tomorrow." Kris said bringing both of us out of where our thoughts had just taken us; witch was a good thing in my case.

It was time to show her that I could also be a gentleman as we walked out of the building I reached over and took the gym bag she was struggling with from her shoulder and swung it over mine. There it was again the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Thank you Oliver. It's okay for me to call you that right?"

"Sure Lil. If it is okay for me to call you that." I replied with a wink.

"Sure." I said giggling softly. Slightly biting the corner of my lip, I cut my eyes up at him then back down. Not even realizing I had just flirted with him.

Once we had made it to the car Kris took the bag from me and put it into the back seat of the car, as I walked around and opened her door. Kris waited for us to pull out before he left. We waved as we pulled out of the parking lot.

We pulled into the driveway of a brick home. It looked awfully big for just one person. I was hoping she would invite me in, I wanted an inside look at her life away from dance.

When the car came to a stop I turned to look at him, thinking to myself I had to ask him in. He had been sweet earlier by carrying my bag.

"Would you like to come in? It might take me a little bit to get everything together."

"Sure I would love to." I said hoping I did not sound as eager as I was.

I got out of the car and walked around the car to her side. It took me a min to open the door. She was so sexy in those sweats; the way they hugged, her hips and her tiny abs that stuck out from under that cute little skin tight tank top. I slowly opened the door and held out my hand to help her from the car.

I have not known him long but I could already tell that there was more to Oliver Oken then just a mere glam pop star. I had already seen a few of the different sides that made up the 19 year old. There was the hard worker, the adoring son, even the cocky pop star and here in front of me now was a gentleman. I slowly reached out and put my hand into his and swung my legs around and put them on the ground to allow him to help me out of the car to my feet. I tried looking him in the eyes but I could not bring myself to hold the gaze.

We walked to the door and into the house. It was a spacious place. You could tell that it was a woman's house no man lived here. The living room was decorated in pink, purple, blue and silver butterflies. "I like the decorating. I take it you like butterflies."

"Yeah I love them."

"It must be a girl thing."

"They have meaning for me."

"May I ask what that is?"

"You can ask but I'm not going to answer. But maybe one day I will tell you."

"That's cool it will just give me something to look forward to."

"U-um ok well make yourself at home I am just going to go get my things ready and I need to get a shower and change." What did he mean by "It will give me something to look forward to?"

"Okay take your time."

I watched her walk into her room those hips swaying left, right, left and right. Just how in the hell do they expect me to be on stage almost every night so close to her, sometimes locked in intense sexual dance sequences, without being able to really have her? It was going to drive me crazy.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the oversized, pink, fluffy towel that I had hanging on the back of the door and wrapped it around myself. I picked up my shirt and pulled it over my head and grabbed my shorts tugging them on. I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth then stepped out into my bedroom. I stuck my head out into the living room and found Oliver sitting back on my couch with his feet propped up on my coffee table watching MTV.

"Hey I'm out of the shower. I just need to do a little last minute packing." I announced, causing him to jump and quickly pull his feet off the table.

I went back to my room and grabbed my overnight bag out of the closet and sat it on the end of my bed, then walked over to my dresser.

"May I come in?" I asked poking my head in around the door.

"Yes, Oliver, you may." I said feeling a bit vulnerable letting him into my private sanctuary.

I walked into her room and looked around, again I could tell it was a girls room, it was decorated in hot pink and black Playboy Bunnies. Her bedspread was black with hot pink bunnies, her sheets were hot pink silk, and the pillowcases were black silk. The whole room was pink and black. No guy lived in here either and knowing this made me happy. I walked around her grazing her back purposely with my elbow. I smiled to myself watching the involuntary shiver race over her body. It was becoming more apparent to me by the day that I was having some sort of effect in her. I am not exactly sure why but I enjoyed toying with her. I walked on around and sat on her bad and pushed myself on back and lay on her pillow with my hands behind my head looking right at her.

I turned to my dresser and bent over to get out a few pairs of night shorts and tank tops then turned to put them in my bag on the bed.

Oliver was still laying on my bed. At first, I was not sure what was going on. The look on his face was one of "wow". It was only when I turned to get a few more pairs of short that I realized that I was bent over and my shorts were a little short. I stood straight up and turned to face him.

"U-um... I... I'm sorry about that." I apologized sheepishly.

"You're fine… I... I mean its fine." He stumbled over his words then smiled a little.

"All I need to do now is grab my bathroom things and put them in a bag and I will be ready. My other bags are in the living room by the door so if you want to open the trunk I will take them out to the car." I said changing the subject.

"No I got it. You just finish up in here." Oliver said jumping up on the bed and bounced off the side onto his feet and went to load up the car.

Once we arrived at Nancy's place Oliver did not waste any time unloading my things and carrying them into the house leavening only my overnight and my dance bag for me to get. Once I was settled into the guest room, it was time for dinner. It smelled good walking into the dining room. Nancy had made spaghetti and meatballs- my favorite. Oliver and me helped set the table and then took a set.

"How long have you been a dancer Lily?" Nancy asked, rolling her noodles on her fork using a spoon to hold it in.

"Well Ms. Oken, I have been a dancer for nine years now. Dance has always been my passion." I answered.

"That is great. And honey, please call me Nancy."

"Ok Nancy." I smiled shyly.

"Okay well another reason I asked you to stay tonight, is because I know you and Oliver have been working on a few new dance routines, and I thought you two could use some extra time to rehearse. You can move all of the furniture out of the living room and use the floor."

"Yeah mom that would be great. We can use the extra floor time." Oliver said.

"Okay well you too can get to work. I am going to bed. You to spend a few hours on it then get some sleep."

"Good night mom."

"Good night Nancy. Sleep well." I said.

"You too sweet heart."

After mom went upstairs, I sat to work moving the couches and chairs and tables to the dining room clearing out the living room floor. I turned on the music and took my place on the floor.

Oliver wasted no time cleaning out the living room and taking his spot on the floor. On my queue, I walked on to the floor then over to him, where he put his hand on my neck to roll me only this time he was not shy about it at all. He was in the zone. I caught a glimpse of his reflection in the living room window, and the look on his face was one that screamed sex. It was exactly what Simon and Kris had been pushing for. Even so, it was not one I was used to. My knees grew weak, but I quickly pulled myself together and moved to his right and slid to the floor looking him in the eyes, I bit my lower lip and dropped to my hands and knees and crawled through his open legs swinging my hair back. He walked away and I stood to follow, I then passed him up and began to dance while he sang to me and ended with me pulling him off the floor.

Damn she was so hot. I wanted her and I knew I would do whatever it took to have her.

After running over three or so dances we decided to call it a night. We had to be up at 5:00 am to get the van loaded and pick up the other three and be at the airport by 6:30 am to catch our flight.

The next morning at 4:30 my mom came into my room to ask me to wake Lilly while she took her shower. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eye, went to the bathroom to relieve myself, brushed my teeth and then made my way to Lilly's room. I knocked and knocked but no answered. I was not prepared for the glorious sight that was lied out before me as I opened the door. Lilly was still in bed starched out on her back with one arm behind her head and the other to her side with her hand resting on her hip just above the cute little butterfly tattoo. The cover was kicked to the side and she was tangled in the sheet. It was wrapped around her leg and barely covered her lower body. She was a vision of sex and beauty in her cute skimpy little panties and a purple tank top. She had so much skin showing I could hardly stand myself. She looked like an angel with her hair spread out under her head and a beautiful smile on her face. I could not help myself I had to touch her. I carefully reached my hand out and rubbed her cheek with the back of my finger.

"Oliver... Yeah."

I jumped back jerking my hand away. However, she had not woken up like I had first thought. She was talking in her sleep. A smile spread across my face knowing that she was dreaming of me. I had decided that I had tempted fate long enough so I would wake her.

"Lil, wake up. Hey, Lilly."

"Mm…wahh... What are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to wake you."

Oliver was in my room at 4:32 AM standing by my bed in a pair of boxers and nothing more. I swear with every passing day he became a little harder to resist. He took it upon his self to have a seat beside me on the bed. He was so close I could feel the heat from his hand as he placed it next to my thigh.I had just then realized I was not wearing any shorts and all that covered me was a sheet and it was not doing a very good job at that. I sat straight up pulling the sheet trying to pull it over my exposed skin, but it was not working. Oliver was sitting on it, and he knew it. I could see the smile that he was fighting to keep off his face.

"If you aren't going to get off the sheet so I can cover myself you could at least hand me my shorts on the end of the bed there."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll just get them myself then." I said playfully, I got up on my knees and leaned over his lap and reached across to grab them.

"Oh no you don't." I told her laughing as I grabbed her and flipped her over onto the bed rolling over on top holding her arms over her head.

Just when it started to get a little too intense, I laughed and pulled myself out of his grip and grabbed my short jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. When I came out he was gone. I went to my bags and got out my clothes, then I went back into the bathroom and got a shower.

"Good morning Lily, How did you sleep dear?" Nancy asked as I came into the living room.

"I slept very well, thank you for asking." I replied respectfully.

"Are your things ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes Nancy they are."

"Ok honey Kris is here I will have him carry them to the van if you would carry them in here to the door."

"I'm on it right now."

"Ok darling. We are just waiting on Oliver to get ready as always." Nancy said laughing.

Once everything was packed in the van and Oliver was ready to go, we all made our way to pick up the others and to the airport. At the airport, we were taken through security and to a lounge to wait until time to board.

On the plane, I was seated next to a guy who looked to be in his 20's. He was very attractive and I found myself stilling glance at him from time to time. At least I will have a nice view for the next two and a half hours. I took out my pillow and tried to take a nap before we landed and was caught up in the frenzy that was Oliver's life.

"Excuse me mam if it would make you more comfortable, you can lie on my shoulder. I don't mind."

"Thank you sir." I replied, moving my pillow.

As soon as I was settled and just about to fall to sleep my pocket vibrated. It was my phone; I took it out and looked at the screen. I did not recognize the number but I opened the text anyway.

He thinks he is smooth doesn't he?  
-OLIVER-

How did you get my number?  
-LILLY-

I'm Oliver Oken. I told you if I want something, I get it.  
-OLIVER-

Ok fine be like that, don't tell me, I don't really care.  
-LILLY-

It came from the list's Simon gave us. Have you not looked at them yet?  
-OLIVER-

No, lol  
-LILLY-

So are you ready for our first show tonight?  
-OLIVER-

Yes, I'm very excited. It is going to be insane.  
-LILLY-

Yes, it's going to be pretty cool.  
-OLIVER-

Ok I'm going to try to get a nap in before we land.  
-LILLY-

Ok sweet dreams angel face.  
-OLIVER-

Ha-hahaha Smooth Oliver.  
-LILLY-

I like it when you say my name.  
-OLIVER-

I didn't say it I texted it.  
-LILLY-

Hahahaha if you only knew. Anyway sweet dreams.  
-OLIVER-

OK. You should rest too.  
-LILLY-

Aww how sweet. You are concerned. You do care…  
-OLIVER-

Yeah about my job. No Smokin' Oken, no show.  
-LILLY-

Ouch! That burnt.  
-OLIVER-

Aww poor baby. Lol. Ok I'm out.  
-LILLY-

She looks so peaceful sleeping on the shoulder of a stranger on the plane. If I was being honest with myself, I was a little jealous of the guy. I wanted to be the one to do that for her. I wanted to do everything for her.

"So what is the story with Lilly?" I ask Keith.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." he says.

"I want to know whatever you know about her and her life. I know you have been dancing with her for two years."

"Well she has had a rough life. She was kicked out at the age of 16 by her mother. She got a job while staying with a friend, at the same time finishing school. She had gotten a job at a local dance school. She also studied at the school to be the wonderful dancer she is today. She has been living on her own since then and doing a damn good job of living her hopes and dreams and that is only a quick summary."

"Wow… Thank you for sharing that with me Keith."

"You are welcome Oliver."

The plane landed and we were finely in New York. Even at the airport, there was lots of screaming fan waiting to get their first look the Oliver Oken. Oliver was awesome with his fans; he stopped to pose for pictures, give autographs and answered a few questions. First thing first, we went to the hotel and dropped off our things and for some of them to be settled in. The van stopped at the back of the hotel and a few people jumped out.

"Lilly come up here for a min please."

"Yes Simon?"

"Hey I know you and Oliver have been working you asses off but I would still like you to get in an hour of rehearsal before the show."

"Okay that's cool. So when and where do we fit that in?"

"Oliver has a signing at Macy's in 30mins followed by a photo shoot in Time Square. After that I want you two to grab and empty room somewhere- anywhere- and get in hour before the show tonight."

"Okay we will."

"Oh by the way how is it going with the other four? Are they getting their routines down?"

"Yes sir, they are doing very well."

"Good, see you tonight then."

\----

Once we arrived at Macy's for the signing, the chaos began. There were girls packed into the store plus a line that stretched around the block. We walked in the building form the back entrance, and it was almost defining the min the first girl caught sight of Oliver. Girls were crying, screaming they love him, wanted to marry him, a few girls even passed out from the mere sight of him. Oliver seemed to feed off the energy and just when it seemed that, everything was calming down he loved to provoke the girls into going wild again. After the signing, we were swept away to Time Square. When we got there, I never expected to see the craziness that would unfold. Oliver was taken to makeup and then wardrobe, as he walked out for his first set of photos a wild fan jumped the barrier and almost made it to him before Kris rushed over and grabbed her then took her off the premises. One girl even had to be taken away screaming, she had punched another girl for saying she loved Oliver.

"We really have to stop doing the outside shoots in public."

I turned to see Simon standing to my right.

"Wow, is it always this crazy?" I asked.

"Well 9 times out of 10 we usually have a well behaved group of girls."

I laughed a little as I watched them pose Oliver for yet another photo. I hung out with the rest of my dance team until the shoots were over. The dance school was a cute little studio with four different rooms for the four different age groups they accepted. It reminded me of the school back home that I was lucky enough to have worked for and studied under. I found our room and went in where I put my bag down on the chair just inside the door and took out my iPod. I turned it on and flipped through my play list until I came to one of my favorite songs by Rihanna, Rude Boy. I put it on repeat, clipped it to my shorts and began some free style dance.

\----

She seemed to always be doing things that made me want to just stand and stare. Standing here at the door of the studio was no different. The choreography that she was putting together was a mixture of hip-hop, street dance and her own free style. It provoked a mix of feelings in me as well. It caused excitement, curiosity, laughter, pride, and it was very arousing. She was so engrossed in her routine that she didn't hear me enter the room. After watching her for a few moments, I had enough.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up behind her and put my hand on the exposed flesh of her flat tummy pressed my body into hers and rolled my body to match hers. With my mouth to her ear…"Don't stop keep going."

And to my surprise, she did. Every time I was close to her, I could think of nothing but how much I wanted her. Not just sexually, I wanted to possess all of her, her mind, body and heart. I was just starting with her body, I mean come on be realistic this is real life not some Romance Novel, Hallmark or Lifetime movie, most real life relationships start out with a physical and sexual attraction- It's called sexual chemistry.

She rolled her ass into my, well you know what I'm referring to no need to get to graphic, I could feel her letting herself go and giving in to the pleasure the friction that our rubbing and grinding bodies was causing. I could have sworn I heard a soft moan escape her beautiful lips as I pressed my lips to her neck while grabbing her hips, digging my fingers lightly into the exposed flesh pulling her closer to my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you think or if there is anything I should work on. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now the story is rated M.

The whole van ride back was taken in silence. Once we got to the hotel I was mentally exhausted. I needed a shower, something to eat and a little rest before Kris came to take us to the arena for wardrobe at 5:00 pm. At 6:00 the rest of the crew called my room to ask if I wanted to go to dinner. I declined telling them I was tired and that we could grab breakfast in the morning. After I got out of the shower room serves brought my food up to my room. Not even five minutes after that there was a knock at my door so I went to answer it, it was Logan.

"Hey Lily, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah Logan, I'm fine just a little tired from along full day." I said trying to reassure him.

"Okay Lil, you know if you ever need anything all you ever have to do is ask. I would do anything for you and you know that."

It was crazy as hell, but it just might work. I had to ask a favor of Logan.

"So can I count on you to help me?" I asked him after telling him my plan.

"I'm still not sure as to why we are doing this, but if it will help you I'm in."

"Thank you."

At noon Kris was at my door to take me down to the van where the others were waiting.

Once we were at the stadium we were taken straight back to wardrobe, hair and makeup. I was dressed in a fishnet bodysuit with a skimpy, skintight, leather, tube top, and short combo. My red hair was hanging loose in curls and my makeup was done. Marissa was dressed very similar. When we were finished I decided to go stand near the stage. When I got to the stage I saw Oliver doing his sound check. As I stood there watching him I realized that this would be the best opportunity to put my plan to work. I quickly looked around and found Logan.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Come over here by the stage with me then."

Oliver was getting ready to come back stage so we got started.

"Yes Logan honey I would love to go to get a bite to eat after the show. We haven't had any alone time since this whole thing started."

"Okay babe." Logan played along grabbing me by the back of my head kissing me.

The moment I realized Oliver had saw and heard just as I had planned, I had a brief moment of regret. The look on his face was one of a wounded puppy. I could have even sworn I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. Before I knew it we were being put into position for the opening number. Oliver was in his place in the middle of the stage, he looked so sexy with the attitude he was putting forth. The girls and I walked onto the stage; it was almost over whelming looking out over the large group of people. I quickly pulled myself together, put on my game face and made my way over to him. I backed myself up to him and it was instantly made clear to me that he was pissed. Instead of putting his hand on my neck to roll me he grabbed me by the hair and grinded himself into my ass causing me to momentarily lose my focus. I held myself together and finished the song finely at the end pulling him back stage for wardrobe while the others continued to dance for the audience. He quickly pulled me behind a covering before they could find us.

"This is my show, I can have him fired, you know." He spat harshly into my face.

"And do you think that will make me want you Oken?" I yelled back.

"Don't be foolish, Lily. We both know you want me. It's in your eyes when you look at me, I can feel it when you touch me or when I touch you. I beat I can even taste it when I kiss you."

He reached up and grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side, crushing my lips with his, causing me to open my mouth in return to receive his tongue. Without realizing what was happening I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. A low rough moan escaped my lip causing him to pull away and look down at me. He had that cocky full of himself smirk on his face, causing my anger to rise back up with even more intensity. I reached up and slapped him across his face and pushed my face into his..

"I don't want you now, nor will I ever."

"Your words say no but your body betrays you. This isn't over, Lily." He snapped.

He walked out from under the covering leavening me standing there looking at the opening in the covering that he had just walked out of. I was feeling a mix of feelings at that moment. I was angry not that he had kissed me or pulled my hair or any of that. I was mad at myself for not being able to hide my feelings better. I was in awe of the raw passion he provoked in me, and to be honest I was scared. I was also worried that I might have pissed him off and lost him. As I stepped out of the covering and walked back to wardrobe I could feel the tender flesh of my freshly kissed lips. I could still taste him. My whole body was on fire. It took all I had to pull myself together and get my head back in the show. It was time to show my professional side. It was hard to be around him even on stage. He did little things to let me know that it was him that was in control and not me. He would give me looks, touch me in places he knew drove me crazy. To everyone off stage it looked like part of the show, just another part of the new Oliver, the Bad Boy Oliver.

By the end of the show all I wanted to do was go back to the hotel, take a shower and crawl into bed. I almost ran back to wardrobe. I took off the last outfit and slipped back into my daisy duke blue jean shorts and a black tank top with my off the shoulder blue loose fitting shirt and my black and blue converse. I was so shaken from the whole ordeal that I didn't even wait on Kris or any of the other security. I went out the back exit and got into the van and lied on my dance bag. As soon I put my head down my phone vibrated…

Hey Lily where are you?

-OLIVER-

In the van. Why?

-LILY-

We have been looking everywhere for you. It isn't safe for you to walk around on your own.

-OLIVER-

I'm fine Oken.

-LILY-

Okay we are on the way out.

-OLIVER-

Kay

-LILY-

Once we got to the hotel I wasted no time getting to the room. When the door was shut I dropped my bag and slid down the door to the floor. I hung my head in my hands and began to cry. What was I doing? Why did I want Oliver so much? Why had what he did earlier fazed me? But what he said was true, I do want him and I'm not sure how much longer I can take it.

No he was a pompous, arrogant, spoiled brat and I wasn't going to give in to him that easy. I picked myself up and grabbed my bathroom bag, a towel and took a nice long hot shower.

When my shower was done, I walked into the bedroom area wrapped in my towel and began to get my night clothes ready. Just then there was a knock on the door. I held my towel tight and opened the door.

"May I please come in and talk to you Lily?"

"Why Oliver what more do you want prove to me?" I snapped.

"Please let me in so Kris can go check on my mom while we talk."

"Fine."

Oliver walked into the room causing my body to shake slightly. He knew he made me a bit unnerved by his nearness.

"What do you want Oken?"

"You mean besides you?"

"Don't do that Oliver."

"I'm only telling the truth Lil"

"Is this what you came for?"

"No I came to ask you to forgive me. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. You just made me so crazy thinking that you really did have someone."

He dropped to his knees at my feet and grabbed my hand looking up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Please, Lil, forgive me." He begged.

"Okay get up Oliver. I forgive you. But don't ever make me feel so foolish ever again."

"Okay Lily."

"Are we cool now?"

"Yes but will you come and sit on the bed with me? I still need to talk to you."

"Okay."

We walked over to the bed where I sat down. Instead of sitting down beside me Oliver got back on his knees in front of me. He put his hands on my thighs on top of my towel.

"Lily I can't take it anymore. I want you so bad. I'm not just talking about sex. I want you. All of you. I want to be the one to hold you when you are sad. I want to be the one to wipe your tears away. I want to be the one you run to when you are happy, sad, or just having a bad day. I want to be the one you go to bed thinking about and the first one on your mind when you wake up. Say it, Lily. Say you want me too. In all of the ways I want you."

I leaned forward and put a hand on either side of his head and put my forehead to his.

"You know I do Oliver." I whispered.

"Say it. Say it out loud Lily. Please, I need to hear you say it."

"I...I...want... You Oliver... I want you as much as I wanted to become a dancer."

"Oh... Lily."

Oliver stood up and put his knee on the bed beside me, looking down at me he lifted his hand to the back of my head and wrapped his fingers in my hair. He pulled my head to the side and kissed me, laying me back on the bed and pulling himself over the top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with such a need it was almost scary. The moment was so intense I had to slow it down. I put my hand in between us and lightly pushed against his chest pulling my lips from his.

"Ol... Oliver... Slow down we need to talk."

"Ok baby anything you want." He said. Sliding down to lay his head on my belly.

I reached down and put my hand in his hair running my fingers through it.

"Ok Oken if we are going to do this we need to keep it on the hush and what we do has to stay between us. We can't tell anyone."

"I know Lily, I can keep it on the low." he said using his hand to move the towel to the side exposing my hip and part of my belly.

He slowly ran his hand up and down my hip then used his finger to trace the outline of the tiny butterfly tattoo.

"Mmm Oliver what are you doing?"

"Tell me about the butterflies, baby."

"Oliver, you don't really want to hear about that."

"Lily, if it is important to you it is important to me."

"Well I have some Native American in my family. To Natives the butterfly represents freedom and dance. And those two things have been the most important things in my life."

"Wow that is awesome. Now I hope that I will be another important thing in your life." He said moving to kiss the tattoo softly.

"Mm Oliver… come on I don't know how much of this I can take." I whimpered softly.

"Oh come on you big baby it can't be that bad." He teased.

I wiggled out from under him holding my towel in place then pushed him until he fell over onto his back straddling his waist. Oliver was so smug but so sexy. He lay on his back looking up at me.

"Ooh, big bad Lil... Just what are you planning to do to me?" He asked teasingly.

I gave him a seductive smile and leaned in to trail tiny kisses along his jaw line, moving slowly to his neck and chest. I could feel his body stiffen under my every touch. Loving the feeling of sexual power I had over him I kept going until I made it to the tiny seagull tattoo on his hip. I kissed it softly, smiling to myself when I heard Oliver's sharp intake of breath. I suck out my tongue and traced the outline.

I couldn't take it. She was so damn sexy and she was driving me crazy. I wanted nothing more than to turn her over and make her mine in every sense of the word, but I knew that what I really needed to do was show her I could be the man she needed.

"Lily we need to slow down, we don't need to move to fast."

"Oh come on you Big Baby it can't be that bad." I mocked

"Ha, good one Lily, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do, so since when did you become the sensible one of the two?" I laughed.

"Since I just realized that I actually have a chance here and I don't want to do anything to jack it up."

"Aww, you really are adorable, you know that right?" I said pushing myself up from the bad.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she stood up and walked to where she kept her clothes. I watched her take out a pink, purple and black striped tank top and matching night shorts. She laid them on the dresser and right there in front of me she took her shorts and slid them on under her towel. With her back turned to me she let the towel fall to the floor. Mmm she was teasing me and she loved every minuite of it I could tell. She lifted the shirt and pulled it over her head.

It felt so natural to be with him. Oliver walked across the room and put his hands on my hips pulling me in close. I loved the feel of his breath as it danced across my neck, and the feel of his lips on my skin. He held me so close I could feel the vibration for his cell phone as it went off in his pocket….

I will be at the door in about 10 minutes

-KRIS-

Okay you got it.

-OLIVER-

"Damn, Kris is on his way here. We only have ten minutes."

"Okay so what do you want to do until then?"

"I know what I want to do but we can't. Haha, but until he does get here come and lay with me, I just want to hold you." I took her by the hand and pulled her over to the bed.

We fell back on the bed, and right away Oliver began to play with my tattoo, running his finger over it, leaving tiny trails of fire everywhere he touched. I arched my back a moaned a little…

"Say it Lily."

"Wh.. What do you want me to say?"

"I need you to say you are mine. I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't hear you say it. Please Lil."

"I'm yours, Oliver. You are the one I want."

"Mmm thank you baby, you just made me very happy." Knock… Knock

"Hey Oliver, I'm here man." 

"Damn it, Okay baby I guess I need to jet."

"Okay, baby. Sleep well sexy." I said standing, pulling him up off the bed and walking him to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. I just could not get her out of my head. Images of her lying on her bed, in that little towel that barely covered anything. Oh… And that tattoo right on her pelvic bone right on the most private of places, just drove me crazy. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Most girls though of me as Oliver Oken, the pop star. Lily treated me like a person, she even had the "balls" to get in my face and tell me off. Even some of my crew was afraid to put me in my place, but not her. I wonder what she is doing now. Was she sleeping like the angel she was or lying in bed thinking of me. I couldn't take it anymore I had to find out. I took out my phone and typed out a message.

"You are such a dork Oken, you are never going to catch that Butterfly- it's too fast for you." I giggled watching him run around with his hands in the air.

"Oh you just wait Lil, I will get it." He said full of confidence.

Oliver ran my way not watching where he was going to busy with his eyes on the butterfly. He lost his footing and fell at my feet. I couldn't control the laughter that spilled forth for within me. He pulled himself up next to me, where I had laid back holding my side laughing.

"Is this funny to you baby?" He asked, reaching out his hand, grabbed my hip and tickled me.

"Oh… Stop… or I might wet myself." I cried out.

"Okay…okay we wouldn't want you doing all that now." He said still laughing.

I grabbed him by the back of the head a kissed him softly on the lips. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in mine.

"Mmm." I moaned.

Oliver pulled back a little looking down at me.

"Mmm damn it girl. Do you even know what you do to me?"

I bit my lower lip; the look in his face sent a tingling up and down my spine.

"Mmm… I just can't take it anymore, Oliver. Please make love to me." I whimpered between ragged breaths.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Lily?"

"Yes…. Oliver… Yes… Please?" I begged.

What the hell was that buzzing sound? I was jerked awake by some kind of buzzing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, there it was again. Oh, shit it was just my phone. This better be important I thought to myself pissed because I was having a damn good dream. I picked up my phone and strained my eyes to focus them to the brightness of the backlight.

Hey baby I hope I don't wake you If you are sleeping. I just wanted to tell you I couldn't sleep and I am thinking about you.

-OLIVER-

Hey baby, I was asleep but I was thinking about you too just in dream form.

-LILY-

I am going to be so busy tomorrow that the only time I'm going to get to see you are on stage.

-OLIVER-

You will just have to be Super Ninja and still a few kisses back stage and if you are bold enough a few touches on stage that will blend into the dance.

-LILY-

Wow, that is hot, roll play, let's be Sexy Ninjas.

-OLIVER-

Oh My Goodness, you so have me laughing my ass off right now Oken!

-LILY-

Glade you have fun laughing at me. Good night and sweet dreams baby.

-OLIVER-

Good night baby.

-LILY-

The day passed in a frenzy of screaming fans, photo shoots, radio, TV and tabloid interviews. Even in all of the chaos, all I could think about was Lily. The beautiful, smart and sexy woman, that drove me wild with need for her. What had she done to me? I had girls throwing themselves at me all day. I could have my pick of any girl out there, but none of them compared to Lily.

"Oliver, can we get a comment?" A reporter form TMZ asked shaking me back to the present.

"Is there any truth to the rumor that you and Hannah Montana have been seeing each other?"

"Wow I'm not sure where you got that but you couldn't be more wrong." I laughed. I could hear the chuckles form behind me, Kris and Simon obviously thinking this funny as well.

"Ok that is all for now Oliver is a very busy guy." Simon said as Kris pushed our way through the gathering of reporters.

All I could think was it was time to go back to the hotel and get an hour or so of rest, but I didn't want rest. I wanted Lily.

I had the whole day to do pretty much anything I wanted. So I got up and took a shower, fixed my hair and makeup. I went into the room and got out a Minnie skirt, a very thin very see through pink shirt, with tiny holes cut out everywhere that hung off both shoulders and over that a tight, short, black vest. Under the skirt, I put on fishnet stockings and a pair of knee high black boots. I had decided I would go get lunch with my dance crew to do a bit of shopping with Marissa if she wanted to join me. I called Logan and asked him to call the other three to meet us in the hotel restaurant. I went down, got a table, and waited for the rest of the guys to join me. Logan and Kith soon arrived and pulled up a chair.

"How much longer do you think it is going to take Marissa and Rob? I don't want to order without them."  
"I don't think they are coming Lily." Kith replied.

"Oh…. Okay… Why?"

"Marissa said she wasn't feeling well and needed rest before to nights show." Logan added.

"What about Rob?"

"He said he was going to stay with Marissa to keep her company."

I could tell that something wasn't right and they weren't telling what that was. I didn't pry, I was concerned but if it was something, they wanted me to know they would tell me… Right? I shook the thought from my head and ordered my food. We sat at the table talking and laughing it was just like we were still back home except that Rob and Marissa weren't here. Keith finished his food and excused himself saying he needed to get some rest before the show that night. Once Keith left, Logan scooted his chair closer to me…

"So how did our little performance go last night?" He asked.

"Well I didn't do what I set out for it to but it did work out in my favor." I laughed.

"Well Miss Truscott, whoever you were trying to make jealous would hit a brick if they knew I was gay, wouldn't they? But that is still our little secret huh baby girl?"

"Yes Logan it's on the D.L. Thank you honey, for playing along with me."

"Anything for you girl."

"Well I'm going to go take a dip in the pool before its time to head out to the show." I said.

I went up to my room and changed into my swimsuit. I grabbed a towel a book and made my way down to the pool. I grabbed a lawn chair close to the pool. I put down my book, spread out the towel on the chair, and lay on it picking up my book and opening it to the marked page. As I began to really get into the book, I felt someone standing beside me. I looked up to see Marissa…

"Hey, what are you doing? What happened do you at lunch?"

"I was sick to my stomach. I still am kinda." Marissa said.

"Oh okay I was going to see it you wanted to go shopping with me."

"What I want to know is what is so special about you?"

"What do you mean Marissa?"

"Why is it that you get to be up front? Why is it that you get to be in the spot light?"

"I don't understand."

"Who is it that you are fucking to get that spot?"

"Look I don't know what the fuck your problem is Marissa, but if you want to know why I am where I am, it's because I have worked my ass off to get here and I am a damn good dancer. I guess I'm just better then you." I stood and spat the words into her face.

"Fuck you Truscott."

I leaned even closer into her face and growled…

"Don't fuck with me. I will not lose my job over a bitch like you." I took my things and went back up to my room. What had just happened? I couldn't understand why she had just treated me that way; she had never been jealous of me before. I guess that is how fame turns good people bad. I opened the door to my room went inside dropped my things in the floor and walked to the bed and collapsed on it reaching for my phone.

Hey Oliver, I hope I'm not bothering you but if you could spare a few minutes? I need you.

-LILY-

I am on my way baby.

-OLIVER-

I pulled myself up off the bed and put my clothes back on before he got there. Not even five minutes after I got his text there was a knock on the door. I slowly walked over and turned the knob.

"Ok Kris I will text you when I'm ready." Oliver said walking in and looking over his shoulder at Kris.

Oliver shut the door, grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bed where he sat me down and took a seat next to me…

"What is it baby?" He asked.

"Did you mean what you said Oliver?"

"About what baby?"

"About wanting to be the one I ran to when I was happy, sad, hurt or mad?"

"Yes baby. I can tell something is wrong so tell me what it is,"

"Well I went to the pool just a little bit ago. While I was there, Marissa came up and out of nowhere, she just went off on me because I was in the spotlight. She asked me who I was sleeping with to get where I am."

"Wow she is just jealous baby, don't let it get to. You are a very good dancer and that is why Kris and Simon picked you."

"It just hurts that a person I have had in my life for two years and have been really good friends with would say what she said to me."

"Jealousy can do crazy things to people's minds, baby. Just give her a little to realize what she has done. Fame any kind of fame can really fuck with a person's head. It almost came between me and my friend, but once he realized I was the same Oliver. He was just scared he was losing his best friend. Maybe that is what is wrong with her too."

"And how did you get so smart?"

It felt so natural to be with his like this and it was so easy to talk to him. The look of pure concern on his face when he came into the room made me wonder, was this real? Could I really have fallen for him? Wow, I had fallen for him, but I still wasn't ready to admit that to him yet.

"Did you hear me Lily?"

"No I'm sorry baby. What did you say?'

"I asked if I could kiss you."

"You never have to ask baby, just kiss me. Help me forget."

As soon as those left my mouth, he slid his hand behind my head and took my mouth with his. Kissing me softly then pulling my lower lip between his teeth and slightly biting it, causing me to take in a quick sharp breath. I'm still not quite sure what happened but something snapped in me. I took over deepening the kiss. I turned my body and using my weight I pushed against his body causing him to fall back on the bed. I quickly move over him pressing my whole body into his kissing him hard before rising up and climbing over the top of him with a knee on either side of his hips. Oliver looked up at me with such a look of pure lust. He put his hands on my legs slowly running them up to my thighs, digging his fingers into the flesh of my ass. I leaned forward to his ear first nibbling it…

"I want you right now Oliver."

"What?"

"I need you now, Make love to me, Please."

"Lily you are upset right now you might regret it in the morning. I don't want that. I want our first time together to be something we can look back on when and if we ever have to be apart and know we did it because we couldn't go without having each other in every way."

I took his face in my hands looking him in the eyes. "Oliver this is why I want you so bad. Unlike most guys, you aren't thinking with your prick you are thinking with your heart. You are in every way what I want. I would never regret a min of being with you. Don't make me beg. Come on baby please."

"Mmm… Okay Lily, but under one condition."

"Anything."

"Wait until after the show tonight. Give yourself some time to think on it and if by then you still want this, I will come to your room and we will make love."

"Okay Oliver. Wow… You are so sweet. Instead of thinking about yourself you keep thinking of me and my feelings." I put my head down on his shoulder laying my body down on him. I put my face in his neck and shoulder.

"Lily, I'm a patient man and I really do want to wait but you can't breathe on my neck and shoulder like that. It drives me crazy baby. You drive me crazy. It's a shock even to me that I could say to wait but we need to."

"Oh sorry baby." I replied.

*Knock knock*

"Hey, Oliver, Simon wants to see you before the show so we need to go."

"Coming."

Oliver pulled me in closer and kissed my neck, he took a tiny bit of my skin between he's teeth and lightly put pressure on it, causing me to moan loudly. I quickly pulled my hand up to cover my mouth. Oliver pulled away looking at me with sexy smirk on his face then licked his lips lightly.

"What a big tease you are. You just wait pay backs are hell Oken." I whispered getting up off the bed and purposely bending over to "Fix" my boots. I knew all too well that he had a thing for my ass and the skirt I had on didn't do much to cover it standing up let alone bending over.

"Oh this woman was making it so hard to wait until tonight. The way she looked at me, the way she moved and oh… shit there it was again right in front of me that ass, poking out from under her skirt framed by the cute little thongs and fishnet stockings… I have to get out of here now. I pushed myself up off of the bed and pulled my baggy white v-necked t-shirt down over the big problem that she seemed to always cause down there. I walked over to her grabbed her by the hips pulling her hard into the bulge in my paints, causing her to stand straight up. I put my ears up to her ear…

"Mmm you naughty girl, I can't wait to punish you tonight." Oliver said and walked to the door with his hand on the crotch of his jeans, obviously adjusting himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"So what if I do. What are you going to go tell mom or Brian?"

"Oliver… You know I would never do anything to upset you or make you mad at me. If you do like her then that is cool man."

"I know Kris. To be honest with you yes I do like her a lot, maybe more than that. She is awesome, she just gets me, and she is not like all the other girls throwing themselves at me. To them I'm Oliver Oken, the pop star, but with her I'm Oliver, the guy."

"That is cool, dude. Just be careful because your mom may not be as cool about it as I am. But as far as I go, it is on the down low and that is where it will stay."

"Thank you big guy you are the best."

"You're welcome Oliver. Now get in there and get ready."

I swear he knew when I had him on my mind. I had just got dressed in a knee length tight silk black pencil shirt made to rip away and white button up shirt unbuttoned and tucked in over the top of a silk and lace black and purple nighty, with thigh high black stockings held up by the straps and clips of the nighty. My makeup was done and my hair was twisted up in a bun up on top of my head held with a pencil. And I was wearing my fake glasses. It was my naughty teacher look. I was dressed for the stunt Brian texted and told me about pulling on stage…

Hey sexy, I'm on my way to your room.

-OLIVER-

Ok baby is it time to head out already?

-LILY-

Yeah Brian said we need to get there early to rehearse the stunt for tonight. Did he text you about it?

-OLIVER-

Oh... yeah he did, okay.

-LILY-

Shit babe change of plans Kris is coming for you I have to run with Brian to my mom's room before we leave.

-OLIVER-

Aww okay baby.

-LILY-

"Hey mom Brian said you wanted me to come by before we leave? That you aren't coming to the show tonight?"

"Yes son I just wanted to tell you to have a good show and rock the stage baby boy. I am proud of you baby now and always. I'm just not ready to watch my son pull sexy little stunts on the stage. I do have a surprise for you though," She said stepping to the side opening the door. It was my dad; he had flown out the night before.

"Hey son, you ready to rock it tonight?"

"Yeah, I am dad!"

"Let's get outta here then."

We walked down the hall to the elevator, through the back door of the hotel on the way to the van. Kris and Lily were standing next to the van talking. We were walking out of the back lobby to the doors when I caught sight of her. She was so hot I could not take my eyes off of her….. Bang… I wasn't watching where I was going and smacked my head on a hard glass window.

"Wow son did you really just run into the glass window?"

"Shit that hurt…. I'm glad mom isn't here to have heard that, she would have tried to wash out my mouth" I said holding my head.

"She is hot, son. You have some good-looking girls dancing for you this year. If I were you I would be hitting on them hard son. Wink… Wink."

"Who said I'm not." I smirked.

We walked out and over to the van where Kris and Lily were in what looked to be a very important conversation.

"Hey Lily, I would like you to meet my dad, Robert Oken."

"Hello Robert, nice to meet you. I'm Lily." I said extending my hand to shake his. The whole time thinking to myself (damn so this is where Oken gets his good looks from).

"Nice to meet you as well, Lily."

After all, of the pleasantries of the first meeting we piled into the van where dad got to meet the rest of the crew. I still couldn't keep my eyes off of Lily, who was sitting beside me. When we arrived at the arena, we were taken through the back door. Lily and I were taken to a cleared out area where we practiced our shocker. Our special guest performer worked out very well with our stunt so we went to meet up with her and told her of our plan which she loved and agreed to…

There was a stool in the middle of the stage beside a rolling blackboard. As the lights came up on the stage, I was sitting there with my phone pretending to text or tweet. Lily walked out to the board and picked up a ruler, she looked back at me, walked over and smacked it on the desk drawing my attention to the hot teacher (which wasn't hard at all) the song Rude Boy starts with Rihanna singing. Lily grabbed me by the hand and took me to timeout (The stool by the blackboard) she began to dance around me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She moved close and sat on the end of my knees and arched her back, then turned to look at me. She then stood to walk off and that is when I reached up and ripped her skirt off. (The fans gasped) I stood and walked up behind her as she pulled her button up off and tossed it to the side. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close grinding my lower half into her backside, causing a bit of a problem down stairs, and causing Lily to moan softly, which didn't help. I reached up and pulled the pencil out letting her hair loose. Rihanna walked out on stage singing. We used the dance routine that Lily had put together at the dance school the first time we argued. Before the end of the song, I grabbed Lily's hair in my hand and pulled her head to the side and kissed her hard. (Big gasps from the fans)….

As we walked off stage and back to wardrobe Oliver shot me a cocky smirk…

"How was that for super ninja?"

"You really are a cocky little shit aren't you." I said grinning back at him.

"I can't wait till tonight."

"Me either."

Our first number was so sexually charged that I could hardly control myself. I just wanted to take her right there; I didn't care if anyone saw. What was this power she had over me? Her body grinding into mine, that ass on my crotch, her hands leavening fiery trails downs every part of my body she touched. I couldn't wait until we got back to the hotel. The rest of the show was full of energy, the fans were going wild and I loved it.

Once we were back at the hotel there was a change of plans…

Hey Lil I have some bad news.

-OLIVER-

What is wrong babe?

-LILY-

We are leaving first thing in the morning for Manchester, NH so we have to hit the bed early. Plus my dad wants me to grab a bit to eat with him right now. I'm not going to make it tonight babe. Will you forgive me?

-OLIVER-

You know I will. Just do me a favor if you can?

-LILY-

Just name it and you've got it.

-OLIVER-

Stop by my room for a kiss before bed.

-LILY-

You got it.

-OLIVER-

"So Oliver you have a crush on this Lily chick?" My dad asked me.

"Wh... What? What would make you ask that?" I cleared my throat and asked in return.

"Oh… son I know you. And I mean come on I'm not dead she is hot, even Kris can't help but stare at her in her tight and short clothes."

"Yeah she is hot. But that's not all, dad. She is smart, funny, sweet, strong, and talented and she even puts me in my place when I step out of bounds with her and she likes me for me… Oliver Oken the guy, not Oliver Oken the pop star. I don't care what anyone thinks, dad. I care about her. "

"Look all I'm saying is that you are going to do what you want anyway I just want you to be smart about it. If you want anything to happen and work between you and her keep it on the low for now and for god sakes don't let your mom find out about it. If she really means that much to you I will do all I can to help you have time with her and keep a lid on it at the same time."

"Wow dad that is cool of you. Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course Oliver. You are my son and I love you. If this girl is what makes you happy then so be it."

"Okay dad thank you. The first thing I will ask is will you walk me to her room to say good night?"

"Sure son lets go."

"Thanks dad."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was full of rushing around, getting the van packed, checking out and heading to the airport. At the airport we were in the lounge waiting for our boarding time, Robert and Nancy were sitting over on one side talking and laughing. Brian was pacing back and forth talking on the phone. Kris was sitting in the floor playing cards, Keith, Rob, Logan and Marissa were in a corner talking about the crazy things they got to see and do the last two days, I was sitting on a chair with a bottle of lotion rubbing down my sore legs and Oliver was laying in two chairs trying to sleep or so I thought. My phone buzzed with a new text message.

Mmm can I rub those sexy legs too?

-OLIVER-

I thought you were asleep.

-LILY-

How could I sleep with you in front of me dressed like that and rubbing all over yourself.

-OLIVER-

I was rubbing my legs not all over myself.

-LILY-

In my mind you were rubbing all over yourself but with my help. Lol

-OLIVER-

Such a little pervert. My little pervert. Lol

-LILY-

Little my ass... I'm not little at all baby girl. ;)

-OLIVER-

PERVERT!

-LILY-

You like it though.

-OLIVER-

Okay maybe I do just a little.

-LILY-

We boarded the plane with no problems. Once we were boarded I took out my blanket and pillow and snuggled in for a nap…

"Tell me you want me Lil."

"I want you Oliver. I want you bad. Please don't make me wait any longer."

Oliver was so sexy looking down at me with his big blue eyes sparkling with love. He was being so careful with me as if it were my first time or maybe it was that he was afraid of hurting me. He knew his way around a woman's body. He bent his head and began to kiss my neck, down my throat to my collarbone and to first one breast and then to the other giving them both the same amount of attention pulling the nipple between his teeth, causing me to moan and arch my back

"Mmm you like that baby?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes baby." I softly cried.

"Lily…..Lily.. LILY!" He yelled.

"LILY… Wake up honey. It's time to get off this plane girl." Logan's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Wow did I really sleep that long?" I asked.

"Yes girl you slept the whole way."

"Dang... thank you."

"That must have been some damn dream girl. If only you could have seen the smile on your face." He said giving me the look that says I know.

I gave him a sheepish smile raising up and grabbing my things following him off the plane.

We all grabbed our things and piled into the van and made our way to the arena. We didn't have time to run by the hotel so when we got there Brian sent some of the staff to the hotel with Nancy to go and get our rooms ready. Brian, Dan, Kris, Kith, Rob, Logan, Marissa, Robert, Oliver and I all arrived at the Verizon Wireless arena. We were all ushered through the back entrance where Oliver and the rest of us dancers were rushed back to wardrobe.

"So I guess I got my answer didn't I" Marissa said with a nasty attitude.

"What in the hell are you talking about Marissa?" I asked annoyed.

"I asked you who it was that you had to sleep with to get the spotlight. I guess I know now."

"And just what is it you think you know?"

"You are fucking Oken, aren't you? Nasty whore."

"Marissa I don't know what happened to you. We were friends... no we were like family. But if that is what you think of me I guess you never really knew me at all."

"Go to hell Lily."

"Okay Marissa, see you there."

I quickly finished dressing and took off to stand near the stage. I could feel the burn of tears as they welled up in my eyes. It stung deep down to know that someone I thought was a friend could turn on you in a split second… I was brought out of my deep thought by someone pulling me by the wrist behind a hanging tarp…

"Hey baby what has put tears in those beautiful brown eyes?"

"It's just Marissa again she said a few things and called me a few names that really hurt."

"What can I do to help you feel better?"

"Just kiss me Oliver. Please," I begged.

Oliver lowered his lips to mine and I swear like some kind of fairytale magic it all seemed to disappear. I didn't know what kind a power he held over me but I didn't ever want it to end. I slowly opened my eye as the rising sound of girls chanting Oliver's name brought me back to the present.

"I'm promise whatever it takes I will be in your room tonight and we will spend time together. We don't have to do anything I will just hold you." He said holding my face in his hands.

"You are way too good to me. If I'm being honest you are too good for me."

"Don't ever let me hear you say that again. Put your game face on baby it's time to rock the stage."

Oliver pulled me out from behind the cover and ran on to the stage. The arena was so full of energy that you couldn't help but get caught up in. The show went as planned and after all was done and over, all we wanted to do was rest, so we wasted no time at all getting to the van and to the hotel.

Once I made it to my room I quickly got my things together and headed for the tub. I sat in the tub and closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the warm water on my tired body. I was just about to fall to sleep when my phone vibrated on the floor beside the tub.

Hey baby, you ready for me to come by?

-OLIVER-

Yes baby.

-LILY-

On my way.

-OLIVER-

I stood up out of the tub and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself brushed my hair and went into the bedroom, laid across the bed and waited for my little man to arrive. I was on the verge of falling to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I sat up and grabbed my towel walking to the door.

"Come in Oliver." I greeted him

"Okay dad thanks for walking me here."

"Just text me when you are ready to come back to the room. No rush though."

"Thanks dad."

Oliver walked into the room with his blue eyes locked on me as if he were a wolf on the hunt and me the prey, his look was smug, a little cocky but most of all I was hot as hell. He walked up and circled where I stood looking me up and down causing my body to breakout into shivers. Once Oliver stopped he was standing in front of me, the smirk he had originally wore was now replaced with a look of pure lust and need. My knees began to shake as he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the bed. Once we got there I was shocked, again his mood changed. Oliver picked me up and put me on the bed causing the towel to fall away from my thigh exposing my leg from my hip down, he bit his lip and slid into the bed with me. He lay back on the pillow and patted his chest. I pulled myself over to him and laid my head on him; he then pulled his hand up and began to run his fingers through my hair…

"How are you feeling baby girl? I everything ok now or are you still upset about earlier tonight?" He asked twisting my hair around his fingers.

Wow was this guy for real? He was putting his needs on hold to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine babe. We probably don't have much time so let's not waste what time we do have." I said lightly running my fingers up and down his abs under his band t-shirt causing his body to tighten then release.

"Stop..." He said grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Lil you never have to feel like you need to rush through anything with me we can take as much time as we want. I'm not sure what kind of guys you are used to but they are foolish and I'm nothing like them. For one I have you and they don't. Letting you go is the single most foolish thing any man could ever do. I won't ever give you up without one hell of a fight."

"Wow Oliver that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. But I can't help it I just want you so bad" I said beginning to slid his shirt up and trail tiny kisses along his abs causing his body to stiffen and a rough moan to escape his beautiful lips, as I made my way to his hip lightly running my tongue over his tiny seagull tattoo.

"Mmm does my baby like that?" I teased.

"Ye.. yes." He groaned.

"Mmm good take you shirt off." I demanded as I rose to my knees.

He didn't ask any questions he just quickly jerked his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor laying back on the bed looking me in the eyes. I moved over the top of him a knee on either side of his legs.

She lowered her head and again began to trail little soft kisses down my body. First she started at my collarbone, moving down my chest and back down to my hip line causing my body to tighten and twitch.

I slowly pulled my hand up and slide my fingers into the waist band of his boxers, that stuck just above this jeans that hug off his nice little round ass. Just as I lifted my head to look him in the eyes, in one quick movement Oliver had rolled us over. Hovering over the top of me he bent his head to where his lips lightly grazed my ear as he whispered…

"Mmm you naughty, naughty girl... Did you really think I would let you have all the fun."

I moaned softly, slowly exhaling the breath that I hadn't even noticed I had been holding in until that moment. Oliver brushed his lips down my neck stopping at the curve where the neck and shoulder meet to pull up a mouth full of my skin a lightly bit down on it at the same time reaching between us to un-tuck the towel that had been covering my naked body. I moaned again only this time it was louder.

"You like that baby?"

"Uh-Huh." I squeaked.

He moved lower to my breast taking time to grab each nipple between his teeth then kiss his way down my tummy to my hips where he found my butterfly tattoo. He ran his tongue over the tender flesh of my hip lifting his head slightly…

"Mmm baby you taste so good."

"Oliver... I... I... can't take much more of this... I need you... I want you now… Oh please Oliver now." I cried out between moans.

"Lily maybe we should wait… I... I didn't bring any protection." He said almost shyly.

"I don't care it will be ok I can't wait any longer I need you now Oliver."

"Damn are you sure baby girl?"

"Yes Oliver yes please."

After he took off his jeans and boxers all it took was one quick movement for him to claim his prize causing me to arch my back pressing myself into his body, matching him move for move kiss for kiss. I dug my nails into his back causing him to groan as I cried out with pleasure while he lifted my leg to give himself better access to press himself harder into my body.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Ye... Yes…. Yes... Oh... Shit... Oliver."

"Damn it baby you are so fucking sexy. Mmm."

I could barely hold myself together she was driving me crazy. The way she kept moaning and saying my name, the way her body would tighten around mine, the way she arched her back, digging her nails into my skin. I had played around with other girls before but I never went all the way. Lily was my first and when the time was right I would tell her.

One hour later…

"Mmm damn baby now I know what the girls on twitter mean when they say you give them those Olivergasams. You hold the record." I told him lying on his bare chest, with my leg across his hip.

"Wow. What do you mean I hold the record?"

"You are the first to give me more than two orgasms in an hour."

"Just how many did I give you?"

"Four."

"WOW. Really?"

"Yes really."

"Thank you Oliver."

"For what baby?"

"For everything."

Someone started knocking on the door.

"Oliver, get up. It's dad."

I slowly slid out of the bed being careful not to wake her. I grabbed my boxers put them on followed by my pants, grabbed my hat and shoes and opened the door..

"Oliver it is 4:00am and Kris will be at the room at 5:00am to get you. What happened to you texting me to come and get you?"

"Sorry we fell to sleep dad. Thank you for looking out for me and giving the night to have been with her. She just means so much to my dad. Can I be honest with you without you biting my head off?"

"Yes son. You can talk to me about anything and you know that."

"Dad, I think I love her."


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow listen son just because you sleep with a girl doesn't mean you have to say I love you," Robert said.

"It's more than just me sleeping with her dad. There is way more to this girl then you could even know. She gets me; she is not like most of the girls I am around every day throwing themselves at my feet. She is not afraid to put me in my place when I need it. She has on more than one occasion. She is smart, funny, strong but at the same time vulnerable, She is sexy and passionate, Self-confident, She is determined, She is kind and caring, and she has amazing talent."

"You really do have strong feelings for her don't you son?"

"Yes I do."

"Well now that we are back at the room you need to get cleaned up and dressed before Kris gets here."

"Ok dad."

"Okay don't look at me funny and don't ask because I won't tell. But can you do me a favor?"

"Name it baby girl."

"Okay take my phone and Take my picture after I pose."

"Sure." I walked over to the bed and sat down. I pulled myself back and turned to the side pulling my legs up on the bed as well. I laid one leg out straight and pulled the other one up with my foot flat to the bed. I put my hands behind me to hold myself up and arched my back. I turned my head to the side leaned it back slightly and smiled a naughty smile. Logan stepped back to take a look then walked over and ran his fingers through my hair gave I a shake with his hand then stepped back again. He lifted my phone and as he snapped the picture.

"If I wasn't gay I would have such a hard on right now girl. Oliver is going to love it."

"W… What… What would make you say that? How would OLIVER see it?"

"Girl I'm gay not stupid. You and Oken are sleeping with each other just admit it girl."

"What in the hell gives you that idea?"

"Girl I am on stage with you two, I'm in the studio with you two, I have eyes, and you and him both have so much raw sexual tension between you it shows in your performance. Plus you have his t-shirt on right now and you just got a text from him." He said with a playful grin.

I jumped off the bad and grabbed my phone from his hand.

Good morning babe. Do you miss me yet?

-OLIVER-

I found the pic and took a look for myself. Wow I didn't even look like myself I was kinda hot. I sent the message then sat on the bad….

I was just about to put my phone way thinking she was still asleep when I got the massage.. WOW!

Wow that is so fucking HOT! My t-shirt has never been so sexy. What the hell are you trying to do kill me?

-OLIVER-

I opened the text and grinned then began to laugh.

"See I told you he would love it. What did he say?" Logan said.

I showed him the text then pulled my phone back and replied.

Ooops! Sorry my bad. Lmao!

-LILY-

Mmm you are so fucking sexy. Naughty, naughty girl. I think you need punished for that.

-OLIVER-

LMAO! I think you need to get to work on your photo shoot. We will just pause this subject till later. Lol

-LILY-

Mmm Damn baby you are so sexy

-OLIVER-

Okay… Okay get to work and really pay attention. Lol

-LILY-

Okay later babe

-OLIVER-

"So Lily honey what I came for was to see if you wanted to have a girls day? Oliver has a full day of interviews, photo shoots, CD signings and appearances. So until 6:00pm we have a free day. What do you say to a spa day here in your room? We can wash each other's hair, give each other manicures and pedicures, order room service and have a chick flick marathon. What do you say?

" "I say let's do it." I said excited.

We started by washing hair and then we sat up our little manicure and pedicures at the table and put on the first movie. We watched PS I Love You and cried our eyes out. When that was done we decided to have a fashion show with my clothes. We took turns going into the bathroom putting on outfits on and walking out like we were on a runway to the songs that were on the TV radio channels. We laughed and through paper towels at each other. We took a break and watched The Time Travelers Wife and cried some more. At lunch time we ordered room service and sat down to eat.

"So spill it girl. How was it?"

"He is very sweet he took time to give me what I wanted and needed before taking what he wanted. We talked as well as having sex. He asked questions about me and I could tell he really wanted answers. He is concerned when he can tell I am upset. He said he wanted to be the one whom I run to when I'm sad, mad, happy or just having a bad day. Then one I go to sleep and wake up thinking about. And the funny thing is I want to be the same for him."

"Wow. When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you had fallen in love with him?"

"Huh…Wa.. U-um … I."

"Oh it was just now. Huh?"

"U-um yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a whole month and a half since I had realized that I was in love with Oliver and since we had not gotten any alone time. The only place I had gotten to really see him was on stage with a few stolen kisses in the dark back stage.

We were on stage now and I couldn't keep my head on the show I was getting sick this sucked I meant that soon I would need a stand in because I almost never got sick but when I did it was usually bad. After the first number, we ran back stage for wardrobe and Oliver pulled me to the side.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah. But I think I may be getting sick. I think it might be the flu so you may not want to get to close."

"Damn baby, you need to go back stage a lay down."

"Hell no. I will dance until I'm too sick to keep going."

"Don't be stubborn, Lil. You health is the most important thing we can get you a stand it's no problem."

"Oliver I…." I ran to the back door slung it open and threw up every last thing I had eaten.

"Okay see Lil you need rest I'm walking you to my dressing room and you are going to rest."

"Okay Oliver." I tried to take a step but I was to light headed.

Oliver reached out and picked me up carrying me to his dressing room bride style. He carried me in and laid me on the couch. He kissed me on the head and walked out. After Oliver left, I closed my eyes and tried to take a nap.

"Lily can we talk?" The sound of Nancy's voice made my eyes open fast.

"Yea mam,"

Nancy walked in and shut the door.

"I need to ask you a question and I want a truthful answer."

I sat up nerves. Could she really know? Oh my god! She knows.

"Ok."

"Are you sleeping with my son?"

Fuck! She knows!

I lowered my head and looked down at my feet shaking it back and forth. Nancy put her hand on my leg and asked again.

"Lily are you sleeping with my son?"

"Ye…yes." I said starting to cry.

"Thank you for being honest with me Lily. Now I have one more thing to ask you."

"Okay…"

"Are you pregnant by my son?"

Oh, Shit! I hand not even thought about being pregnant. Could I be?

"To be honest I don't know."

"I want you to go and get a test and take it tonight. Please do not judge me because my son is the most important thing in the world to me. So if you are I want you to quit I want you to leave the tour. I don't want Oliver to know any of what happened."

"What? If I am, Oliver has a right to know. He is the father if I am pregnant."

"I don't want to sound like I'm a monster or anything but he has worked way too hard to get where he is today and I won't let anything get in the way." she said tightening her grip on my leg.

I began to cry a little harder. What was I going to do? Could I really be pregnant?

"Think about what I said." Nancy told me before walking out the door.

I lay back down with my head spinning, my mind was racing, "I need to get a test, I need to take it, for myself not Nancy, If I am pregnant what will I do? Would I tell Oliver? Would I keep it to myself? Will I leave? If I don't will I be fired?"

I did not know what to do. I could feel the stomach acid rise up in my throat again; I jumped up from the couch and out the back door again. I ran around the side of a dumpster and bent over as once again I threw up twice. Damn I did not understand how I still had anything left in my stomach after throwing up just maybe five minutes before. I could not think straight my eyes began to fog again with tears. I just started walking I could not see where I was going and I am not sure at that moment that I truly cared. I walked around the building and out to the sidewalk. I walked for about five minutes before I came to a small drug store. Blindly I walked in and down the rows until I found the tests. With stinging hot tears still running down my face, I walked up to the cashier and bought the test. I did not go back to the arena I turned and walked back to the hotel.

After walking for ten minutes, I made it to the hotel and to my room. I could not bring myself to take the test yet so I walked to the bed and fell into it face down and my body begin to shake uncontrollably as the tears cam harder. I had to find out I needed to know. I pushed myself up from the bed, grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom. With shaky hands, I opened the box and dumped it out on the counter. I reached down and picked up the stick I pulled down the short shorts I hand on and my panties, I sat down and pulled the cap of the test and as I began to pee, I held the test down into it. When I was done, I put the test down on the counter and walked from the bathroom into the room. I walked around to the wall and with my back flat to it, I slide to the floor. With my head in my hands and on my legs, I cried and cried. After ten minutes of crying, I stood up and walked back into the bathroom. I slowly walked over to the counter and looked through foggy swollen eyes at the stick.

It was positive. I fell to my knees and once again burst into tears. I was pregnant. What would I do? I had to leave. I had to do it before Oliver got back. I jumped up from the floor, ran to my suitcase, and began to throw things into it. Once I was packed, I had the hotel's bellhop to take my things down to the car I had call and went straight to the airport and booked the first flight home.


	10. Chapter 10

On the plane I got text after text after text from Oliver and every time I deleted them without reading. They would have been way too hard to look at. I closed my eyes to take a nap…

"I love you daddy." A beautiful blondish haired little girl said tugging on Oliver's shirt.

"I love you to baby girl. So does mommy. Don't you mommy." Oliver said picking her up looking at me.

"I sure do Abby." I said smiling up at them as I walked over.

Buzz…. Buzz…. Buzz

"Excuse me ma'ma you phone is vibrating" The teenage girl next me said wakening me up.

I looked down at my phone as I pulled it from my pocket.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE  
OLIVER OKEN

"OMG! Did that just say Oliver Oken?" Damn. Why did I have to get a phone that tells me whose texting me?!

"U-um no." I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh okay well maybe I'm just seeing things. I'm kind of obsessed with Oliver Oken. Do you know who he is?"

"U-um I.. I.."

I tried to hold it back but it wasn't working tears began to stream down my face again for the hundredth time in the last few hours.

"Aww wow you must be a big fan to for his name to bring tears to your eyes."

"Excuse me please I need to answer my text." I said trying to get her to shut up.

Lily where are you? Why won't you talk to me? What did I do wrong?

-OLIVER-

Oliver just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you ever again. Stop calling me. Stop texting me. Just forget about me. It will be best for all of us.

-LILY-

What was happening? What had I done? What had I said to make her so mad that she would leave? I kept going over in my head the last thing we said to each other. Was it because I told her she needed to rest? That I could get a stand in? I didn't understand and it was driving me crazy. Why wasn't she answering my call? Why didn't she text me back? All of these questions were playing in my head as I sent the last text.

Oliver just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you ever again. Stop calling me. Stop texting me. Just forget about me. It will be best for all of us.

-LILY-

I couldn't hold it back I know I'm a guy but tears rolled down my face as I read her words. Each word stung like a thousand needles were being stuck in my heart. I sent one more text before lying down and falling into a restless sleep.

Lil, I don't know what happened. I don't know what I did or said wrong but I am sorry. I LOVE YOU LILY. If that is what you truly want I will leave you alone. But every day and every night I hope you think of me and I know that I will love you forever until I take my last breath.

-OLIVER-

As I read his words the tears that had been falling for hours continued to fall. I felt like someone had reached into my chest and pulled my heart out and stomped it. I slowly whipped the tears from my face and closed my eyes again…

"Hey mam we have landed." The big mouthed teenage girl said shaking me from my sleep.

"Thank you." I said getting up from my seat.

"Excuse me mam I'm not sure what is wrong with you or what happened but I will work out in the end." She said smiling at me.

I wanted to believe her but I wasn't a kid anymore. I stopped believing in fairy tales when my mom put me out at 17 years old with now where to go. But also I knew if I could get through that I could get through this too.

I called a cab to take me home. Once I was at home I unlocked the door and carried my stuff inside. I slammed the door behind me and went to my room and fell across it. I closed my eyes and again all I saw was Oliver's face and his words played in my mind…

Lil, I don't know what happened. I don't know what I did or said wrong but I am sorry. I LOVE YOU LILY. If that is what you truly want I will leave you alone. But every day and every night I hope you think of me and I know that I will love you forever until I take my last breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Four Months Later

"Miss Truscott, I'm ready for you lets go back and get started." The nurse at my OBGYN said opening the door to let me in.

"Follow me to room two."

"Ok." I said looking at my swollen belly as I once again felt the tiny flutters of the baby kicking.

"Will the father be joining you next week for the ultrasound?"

"U-um no mam. He has been working so hard lately he won't be able to take off for it."

"Well that's okay honey. We will put it on DVD and you can take it home for daddy to see." She said looking at me. I was almost sure I could see pity in her eyes. She must have known that the father wasn't around. He hasn't been here for any appointments and I never spoke of him if I wasn't asked about him first.

"Okay honey just go in there and undress, put on the gown and come back and lay here on the table and we will get started.

I picked up the gown and walked around the curtain and slipped off my maternity pants and top. I slowly put my hand on my belly and silent tears began to roll from my eyes and slide down my cheeks.

"It's going to be just fine baby mommy will always be here for you I will always love you enough to make up for not being able to have daddy around." I whispered to the tiny little person moving around under my hand.

Buzz… Buzz….. Buzz

I picked up my phone and looked at the new message I had just received.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

LOGAN

I opened the text…

Lil hi honey, how are you? I'm not sure what happened or why you left but I know you still care for Oliver and you should know that he is not the same since you left. He has been really depressed. He is really suffering Lil. If you won't answer him answer me. I'm your friend, I love you and you know I do but I need to know why you are putting him through all of the pain I have to see in his eyes every day. You are not a mean person. I know you still love him. I have known you long enough to know you wouldn't have just led him on to just brake his heart. He loves you too Lily. And he said when we have a few days of down time next week he is coming to see you.

-LOGAN-

Logan I can't tell you. It is hard for me to say this to you but I can't. Tell Oliver to leave me alone. Please all I want is to be left alone. Him coming to see me will only bring more pain and suffering for us both.

-LILY-

I don't understand what is going on with you Lil. This isn't you and I know it. I will find out what is going on. No matter what it is Lil. I love you like a sister and nothing you can say or do will ever make me stop caring about you. But I must say once more HE LOVES YOU and whatever it is I'm sure you two can work it out.

-LOGAN-

I'm sorry Logan. Tell Oliver I'm sorry.

-LILY-

I put my phone down and went around to lay on the table. By the time I got laid down the doctor walked in…

"Well Miss Truscott how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good."

"Well let's take a listen to this baby's heart mommy. Now this might be a little cold." She said squeezing a blue sticky gel on my belly and then putting the monitor on rubbing it around until she found it. "Well we have a nice strong heart beat here."

"Now let's measure your belly." She said pulling out a measuring tape and laying it across my belly. "Yes it's looking good. You aren't gaining to much weight just enough to make baby comfortable and you can still get it off fast after it's born. Ok everything looks good we will see you next week for the ultrasound."

I got down off the table and went back around the curtain to change. I pulled my pants and top then walked back to the table where I picked up the paper the doctor left for me to take to the checkout desk. I made the appointment for the next week and left.

I had woke up early excited to get to see my ultrasound. I would get to find out if I was carrying Oliver's son or daughter. It was a very happy but it was a very sad day for me. I took my shower and dressed then headed to the doctor's office.

"Miss Truscott, we are ready for you."

I stood and walked back with the short chunky nurse.

"Okay honey you know what to do. The gown is on the table and the ultrasound technician will be with you in a min."

After she left, I took the gown and went behind the curtain to undress and put on the gown. Once the gown was in place, I went out and took my place on the table just as the lady walked in.

"Okay mommy let's get started here." she said squeezing the gel on my tummy and rolling the monitor over it.

"Okay mommy here is the head. Do you see its little face? And that is the belly and arms. Let me take a few measurements and then if you want we can find out what you are having."

"Okay yes mam I want to know."

"Okay mommy. You have yourself a baby …Girl."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched my little girl move around on the monitor. Our little girl. Mine and Oliver's. Although he would never know that thanks to Nancy. I wondered if she even thought of the grandchild she was going to have. The lady printed out pictures and finished the DVD then told me I could go back and get dressed.

Once I got home, I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. I opened the door and walked into the house, put my things down on the table and put the DVD in the DVD player then lay sideways on the couch. I was convinced that the universe hated me and was working against me and what happened next was only proof. My doorbell rang. I was very tempted to lay there and forget about it but I did not I pushed pause on the DVD player and got up to walk to the door. When the door was open, my heart jumped into my throat as I looked into the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Lil." He said reaching out his hand and touching my face.

"Oliver." I cried out putting my hand on his closing my eyes enjoying his touch. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure we need to talk." I replied. I turned my back to him and walked to the couch picking up a couch cushion holding it over my belly.

"Lil, Why?" He asked the hurt was plane to see in his eyes.

"Oliver… I… It's.."

"Just tell me what I did wrong Lil."

Damn it sucked so much to hear the ache in his voice. It hurt like hell to know that I was the one who put it there. I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around his neck and scream to the world that I loved him and was carrying his child but I couldn't and I knew it. I swallowed hard and slowly began to speak.

"Oliver I just couldn't stay… It wasn't anything you did wrong… You were the most loving, smart, funny, caring, considerate guy I have ever met. It's just that I was so totally in love with you that it blinded me to the fact that it could never work between us."

"Why wouldn't it Lily?" He asked

"Because you are so busy Oliver and you have so much ahead of you that just don't include an younger women hanging off your arm. What if paparazzi had caught us and your fans found out about us? They would be hurt."

"Lil, You under estimate me and my fans. Yes, some fans would be hurt and maybe even mad but my true fans would be happy for me and support me with a smile on their face even while their hearts are braking inside because they only want to see me happy. And you are the one who makes me happy."

"Oliver please… don't… this is hard enough as it is. It's… over Oliver." I whispered as tears began to roll down my face.

"No… Please Lily… don't say that… It can't be over…. I love you."

"I'm sorry Oliver I just can't."

Oliver lowered his head and turned it away from me. That is when I saw the TV that I had forgotten to turn off. He jerked his head back my way…

"Lily is that an ultrasound on your TV? Are… you… Pregnant?." He asked reaching out to pull the pillow away from my belly.

My heart felt as if it had stopped beating, my breathe caught in my throat, I broke out in a cold sweat and my hands began to shake.

"Oliver… I…"

"So that's what happened… I got you pregnant…. and you didn't know what to do or how to tell me so you got scared and left… Oh Lily I can't believe it.. I'm going to be a daddy!" He said reaching his hands out to my belly.

What was I going to do, what was I going to say? It felt like the walls were closing in on me and all I kept thinking was Nancy….Nancy…..Nancy and again I heard her words in my head as clear as the day she said them….

"I want you to go and get a test and take it tonight. Please do not judge me because my son is the most important thing in the world to me. So if you are I want you to quit I want you to leave the tour. I don't want Oliver to know any of what happened."

"What? If I am, Oliver has a right to know. He is the father if I am."

"I don't want to sound like I'm a monster or anything but he has worked way too hard to get where he is today and I won't let anything get in the way." she said tightening her grip on my leg.

I had to do something I had to think of something fast….

"No Oliver stop." I said pulling his hands off my tummy. "Oliver just stop and listen to me… this baby… This little girl isn't yours… She is not your baby Oliver." I said crying hard dropping my face to my hands as I saw the quick flash of pain in his eyes.

"What….What are you saying Lil?" He asked the hurt and pain was thick in his voice.

"Oliver I… I cheated on you. The night you were supposed to come to my room and didn't get to, I met a guy down in the bar at the hotel. I was drunk and went to his room with him I woke up in his bed…Naked." I lied in a rush of words instantly regretting the words as soon as they left my lips.

"You…You… No you wouldn't have done that to me…You said you loved me Lily."

"I do love you Oliver." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter Lily I will take care of both of you I love you Lily I can love your baby too."

"No Oliver I can't let you do that. Just…Just go Oliver."

"Lily… please…"

"No Oliver just go!" I yelled crying.

He looked at me with tears streaming down his face and stood up walking to the door.

"I will always love you Lily... Always. No matter what… If you ever need me for anything please know that I will always come running no matter where I am or what I'm doing." He said walking out the door.

Once he was gone, I lay on the couch and hugged a pillow tight crying and rocking back and forth. What had I done? I had just lost the one thing in my life I loved more than anything more than life itself.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't think my day could get any worse but boy was I wrong. It was 30 minutes later and I was still lying on the couch crying and cursing myself for letting Oliver walk out my door thinking I was a cheater when my doorbell rang again. I pushed myself up off the couch and forced myself to the door and turned the knob.

"Hello Lily."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now, now. There is no need for foul language. I just came to talk."

"Ok Nancy, talk." I growled out from between clenched teeth.

"Can I come in?"

"Just say whatever it is that you came to say and get the hell out of here. I can't even stand the site of you right now knowing that my little girl, OLIVER's little girl will never know her father and it is all because of YOU. How do you sleep at night knowing what you have done?"

"Lily I have my reasons for doing what I did. I just wanted to come and say thank you for doing what I asked, your part to keep him from finding out."

"Don't flatter yourself, Nancy. What I did wasn't for you it was for Oliver. Even though I don't like you right now I do understand that he has his whole life ahead of him and a child would only be a burden right now. I did it because I love him Nancy. I LOVE him." I screamed at her with fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You really do care for my son, don't you?"

"I don't just care for him Nancy, I love him." I whispered.

"Well Lily to prove to you that I'm not the Monster or Bitch you think I am, I also wanted to let you know that whatever you need for the baby anything just tell me know and I will make sure you have it. And I wanted to ask if you would allow me to get to know her when she is born?"

"Never! You will never see her. Ever…" I said stepping back slamming the door in her face.

I backed into the wall and slowly slid down it putting my head in my hands and cried. It seems like crying was all I could do. What happened to the nice sweet Nancy I had met just months ago. I was like she had just disappeared and a cold ice queen had taken over. It was hopeless. I was doomed to spend my life alone raising the baby of the guy who was everything to me yet I couldn't have him. I had a messed up life and I vowed a long time ago to never let one of my kids ever go through anything I had to as a child.

I needed to pull myself together. I had to figure out how to go on with my life and make a good one for my daughter and I just had to face the fact that it wouldn't be with Oliver. I wasn't sure how but I knew I had to…

Four months later

I was huge and Abby seemed to kick a lot lately. She was going to be a strong kid. I found myself wondering what she would look like. Who she would look like. Who's ear would she have, who's nose, who's lips, who's eyes, who's fingers, who's feet mine or…Oliver's or both?

"Lily? Lily?" I was shaken form my thoughts.

"Yeah Mike?" Where were you Just now honey?

"I was just thinking about Abby and how beautiful she is going to be when she is born." I said holding my hand over the left side of my belly where she seemed to love to kick me here lately.

"She will be very beautiful Lily."

"I still can't believe I only have one month to go before I get to hold her in my arms."

"I know it was a shock to me that you were pregnant Lily and that you would even give me the chance to be in your life again."

"I'm sorry Mike I know what happened wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"I'm just glad you are letting me be here now, especially since you are going to have a baby."

"You have been so nice to me."

Buzz…. Buzz..

NEW TEST MESSAGE  
OLIVER OKEN

Hey Lily, It has been a while since we have talked. I just wanted to let you know. I think about you all of the time. I still love you Lily.

-OLIVER-

I looked at the message and read it at least five times but I couldn't bring myself to answer it. I wanted to text him back I wanted to tell him so many things. I wanted to tell him I loved him too, I wanted to tell him I was a liar, I wanted to tell him Abby was his, I wanted to tell him I wanted him back. But I couldn't.

Buzz… Buzz

NEW TEXT MESSAGE  
OLIVER OKEN

You don't have to answer I just want you to know that what happened didn't change anything. I still love you. I wish you knew how much. I wish you would just let me love you. I have had dreams every night since we last saw each other. About your baby. I keep dreaming that she is mine. That I walk in the door and she comes running to me saying "I love you daddy." Damn it! Why couldn't she be mine?

-OLIVER-

I felt a knot forming in my throat as I tried to swallow past it. Tears stung the corners of my eyes and for the first time since the day I left I remembered the dream I had on the plane ride home…..

"I love you daddy." A beautiful blondish brown haired little girl said tugging on Oliver's white t-shirt.

"I love you to baby girl. So does mommy." Don't you mommy." Oliver said picking her up looking at me.

"I sure do Abby." I said smiling up at them as I walked over.

That was where I got the name Abby from and for some crazy reason I didn't remember until Oliver's text.

"He really does love you Lily you can tell just from him text."

"I know Uncle Mike."

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do but if I were you I would just tell him Lily. To hell with what this Nancy thinks or said."

"But Uncle Mike, his career could be in jeopardy if it comes out that he is a daddy with a girlfriend who is only 21 years old."

"You should at least give him the choice Lily."

"I can't, Mike."

"At the risk of pissing you off and having you not talk to me again I must say... You are just as bad as Nancy. She made you leave but you are keeping the truth form him about his own child. And think about Abby... Lily when she is older and starts asking about her father will you lie to her too?"

"Damn it Uncle Mike you are right. It is time for me to grown up and be the mother my baby needs starting with getting her father back. Thank you Uncle Mike." I said hugging him tight.

I picked up my phone and pushed reply…

Oliver, I'm so sorry I have been such a bitch lately. Whenever you get some down time close to LA will you please stop in to see me I need to talk to you about something really important?

-LILY-

Thank you so much for answering me. Yes I will come. It will be about four weeks before I can get there but I will be there. What is it you want to talk to me about?

-OLIVER-

I will just wait until you get here it is not a subject to be talked about over text.

-LILY-

Fair enough okay I will see you in four weeks then. Lily… I love you.

-OLIVER-

I love you too Oliver.

-LILY-

I couldn't believe I had finely decided to tell him the truth. I felt a giant weight lifted off my shoulders…..

It was the fourth week my waiting was over Oliver's plane would be landing in twenty minutes and he would be on his way to my place ten minutes after that. I was so excited to finally be able to tell Oliver that the baby was his. I got up out of bad and got a shower and then dressed. I grabbed the keys and went out to my car. I had decided to go to the baby place and get a shirt I saw that said Daddy's girl with an arrow that pointed to my belly.

I was in the car on my way to the store when I heard Oliver's song, You Got Me Hooked. I reached down and turned the radio up and that's when it happened…


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't see through the thick, dark stinging liquid that filled my eyes; I could barely hear the sound of voices as they spoke around me… What happened? Where was I? Oh, shit! I was hurting bad the pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. My head felt as if it were going to explode. I couldn't feel my arm or my legs and it felt like something was slowly sucking the breath out of me… I felt someone pouring a cool liquid in my eyes slowly wiping them clean… As the haze cleared I got my first look at the round face, man with a mustache and freckle faced redheaded women leaning over me…

"Can you hear me mam?" The man asked.

I swallowed hard trying to talk but nothing came out as I looked wild eyed up at him.

"Just relax mam and blink your eyes once for yes and twice for no." The woman said.

"Can you hear me?" She asked this time.

I blinked once…

"Okay mam you have been in a car accident and we had to cut you out of the seat belt. I need to ask you some yes or no questions and you blink as we did before. Do you understand?"

I blinked once…

"Okay mam does it hurt when I press here?"

I blinked once….

"Now do you feel this?"

I blinked twice…..

And then everything started to go black as the memories flashed back…. I was in the studio beside Oliver on the day I had first met him….. "They will have to take that baby once she is at the hospital she is in labor due to the trauma he has suffered" The guy's voice cut into my memories….. I remembered being in rehearsals with Oliver and laughing my head off at his funny faces and crazy dance moves… being on stage with him in our shared sexual tension…. Our kisses in the dark back stage…. Our night together in my hotel room….. "We are losing her." …. The lie…. The pain… Nancy… I was going to tell him… I was happy… The sound of tiers screeching… I looked up at the delivery truck just as it slammed into my car and again total blackness…. "We are losing her use the defibrillator… Clear…. Clear…"

I was so excited to finely get to see Lily again. I had felt like my life was over when she left me without a word. After that her confession that she had slept with someone the night I didn't make it to her room. However, that was all over she wanted to talk to me. I couldn't stop smiling I had been smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. I felt like I was on cloud 9 I couldn't be happier. I was on my way to her place and couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again…

NEW TEST MESSAGE  
LILY TRUSCOTT

Hello Oliver this is Lily's Uncle Mike. If you are in town already, will you please hurry to the hospital? Lily is here.

-LILY-

On my way

-OLIVER-

Lily was in the hospital that meant she was having the baby. Even though the baby wasn't mine, I would still love it just the same. I just prayed she would allow me to take care of them both. I had to watch my pace I wanted to get there fast but I needed to be safe. I got to the hospital in record time and hurried to the front desk.

"Lily Truscott, please."

"Oliver?" I heard a man's voice calling my name. I turned to the tall middle-aged man standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm Mike Lily's Uncle."

"Oh hello it's nice to meet you Sir. Has Lily had the baby yet?"

"Oliver will you come and take a seat with me so I can talk to you?"

"Yes Sir." I replied almost too scared to hear what he had to say. I saw hurt in his eyes.

We walked back and into a little room to ourselves. Where it took him a few minutes to start talking…

"Oliver, Lily is in here because she was in a car accident. She is in surgery. They are going to take the baby and then go from there."

"What… why… how..?"

"She was on the way to the store and she was hit by a delivery truck."

"Oh god… No! I can't lose her again."

"Excuse me Truscott Family?"

"Yes!" We replied in unison.

"The baby has been taken and she is doing fine. She is healthy and breathing on her own. Which one of you are Oliver Oken?"

"I am." I said standing.

"Miss Truscott is still in surgery but before she was put under she requested that the father of her baby be able to go see her. She named you as the father."

I didn't understand. She named me as the father yet I wasn't. I turned to look at Mike who shook his head for me to follow the nurse. I followed her to a room where I found a little plastic crib and I slowly walked up to it and looked over at the most beautiful baby girl, her pink skin, her rosy cheeks, her little face and nose.

"You can hold her Sir." The nurse said leaving us alone.

With shaky hands, I reached down into the crib and lifted the beautiful little girl in my arms looking at her face. She was the most adorable baby. WOW! It's her… This is the little girl that I had been dreaming of. I know that sounds crazy but it is. Abby is what I called her in my dreams. I sat in a chair that was in a corner rocking her back and forth, as tears rolled down my face. If only she were really, mine. I pulled her up to kiss her softly on her head.

"I don't care if you are not my blood I will love you like you are and if I get a say you will never know that you are not my child… I love you too Abby."

"Oliver she is in her room now. I want you to go in first. The nurse will bring her in once you get in there." Mike said stepping into the room.

The nurse walked me to her room, I had to stop, and take a deep breath before walking in. I was somewhat dark in the room but there was a small light over her bed lighting her face. She looked pale but peaceful. I slowly walked to the bedside and whispered…

"Lil."

She didn't move my heart felt as if it were breaking into thousands of little pieces. I wanted to change places with her. If I could have, I would in a heartbeat. I took her hand in mine and lifted it to my lips kissing it softly. She was still beautiful laying there on her bed her face hadn't been hurt too badly just a few cuts and scrapes and one that was bandage close to her hairline.

"Hey daddy would you like to hold your baby girl." The nurse asked.

"Yes mam."

She brought her to me and laid her softly in my arms before walking out once again leaving me with my girls….

"Lily I'm here baby… I'm holding our beautiful baby girl wake up mommy and look at her she looks like you and it's kind of weird she could pass for mine she looks like me too… funny huh." I said with tears in my eyes. She wasn't moving and her eyes stayed closed.


	14. Chapter 14

I laid Abby in her little crib, walked over to Lily's bed kissing her on her forehead softly, and whispered to her…

"I wish you would open those beautiful eyes baby. Our little girl is so beautiful she is so tiny and so sweet. I never knew that I could ever feel so much love. Yeah I know it sounds cheesy but my heart feels like it could explode from being so full of love and happiness. If you would just open your eyes, speak to me, and let me know you are ok I would be the happiest guy in the world. Ok baby wake up and tell me how cheesy I am because I'm going to sing to you now.. Baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do don't tell me I ran out of time if it takes the rest of my life baby I will wait for you…. "

Just then Abby began to whine so I kissed Lily one more time then walked across the room to Abby's crib.

"It's time to feed her daddy." The nurse said smiling handing me a bottle of milk.

I slowly and carefully picked her up and held her close as I walked over to a chair in the corner of the room where I sat down and began to feed her. She had her little eyes open and looking up at me. She was so sweet. I had not known it until that moment but this tiny little person was the one thing I was missing in my life. I now knew what unconditional love was. Even though this baby girl was not my blood, I loved her just the same as if she was.

"Hey baby how is daddy's girl? Are you hungry honey? You are so beautiful. Yes you are…"

I slowly opened my eyes to the most beautiful site I had ever seen. Oliver was sitting in the corner rocking a baby back and forth. I quickly reached down to my tummy just then realizing that he was holding our little girl. I had to tell him she is his baby but not just yet I wanted to sit back and enjoy the sight of the man I love with our child. He was the most amazing man I had ever known. He did not know that she was his but he didn't seem to mind at all. I lay there and listened to him talking to her softly not knowing I was hearing every word…

"You are so beautiful baby. What is daddy going to do when you get older and all of those boys start coming around. I'm going to lock you away forever hahaha. No I couldn't do that I want to show you off to everyone. I want to show you to the world. I want the world to think you are mine for real because to me you are really mine blood or not."

"Oliver can you bring her over here so I can hold her?"

The sound of Lily's voice caused me to jump a little and turn to face her. I slowly stood up holding Abby close to me as I made my way over to sit on the edge of her bed. I softly lay Abby in her arms and smiled as she bent to place a kiss on her tiny little hand.

"Hey baby how is mommy's little girl?"

"She is fine mommy she is very healthy."

"How did you know I was here? How did you find out what happened?"

"You uncle text me from your phone that the EMTs gave him in your purse when you were brought in."

"Oliver we need to talk. I have something very important to tell you. I might take me a minute or two to get it out but I want to tell you everything."

"Okay baby I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon so take all the time you need."

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you to Lily."

"I… I... Oliver I'm sorry."

"For what baby?".

"I...U-um…. I lied to you Oliver. I'm so sorry."

"You lied about what Lily?"

"Let me start from the beginning."

"Okay baby just take your time."

"Well do you remember the day that I left you?"

"How could I forget that was the day I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces?"

"I'm so sorry Oliver I will tell you what happened. When you took me to lay down in you, dressing room then left me…. Well your mom came in and said she wanted to talk… She asked me if I was sleeping with you and I told her the truth… She then asked if I were pregnant… I told her I didn't know because I did know then…. She told me I needed to go take a test and if I was, I needed to leave…. I told her if I was pregnant, I needed to tell you because it…. She… was… is yours… and she told me that you had worked too hard to get where you are and she wouldn't let anything stand in the way… Meaning me Oliver. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"Lily, are you saying that my mom made you leave me?"

"Yes Oliver. But that is not it."

"What else Lily."

"I never cheated on you Oliver. I just said that to keep you from finding out the truth."

"You…. Never…. Lil, are you saying…. She is my baby girl?"

"Yes Oliver I'm so sorry I lied to you she is your baby."

I couldn't believe my ears she was saying that Abby was mine. And that my own mother made her leave knowing that she was pregnant with my child. Hot angry tears stung the corner of my eyes as I took out my phone and called my mom…

"Mom how could you? What in the hell gave you the right to tell my girlfriend my pregnant girlfriend to leave me and keep my child away from me? I don't give a damn if you thought you were helping me. If that is what you call help I don't ever want you help again. Oh and by the way, your granddaughter was born today. I'm with her now and don't worry about asking where because I don't want you here."

I hung up the phone and looked down at the tiny little person laying in Lily's arms and fresh tears rolled down my face. She was mine. Really mine. She was mine before by heart but now she was mine by heart and blood.

"Oliver I want to name her Abigail Roselyn Oken but call her Abby what do you think about that?"

"It is perfect Lily. She is perfect." I said smiling.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Hello LA are you ready to PARTY?"

The crowd was just as wild as ever I was a very blessed man I had it all the life of a famous pop star and the life of a father and husband…

"Well ladies I would like to introduce to you my newest back up dancer."

I felt someone tugging on the bottom of my costume….

"I Love you daddy." A beautiful little blondish brown haired Abby said.

"I love you to baby girl. So does mommy." Don't you mommy." Oliver said picking her up looking backstage at me.

"I sure do Abby." I said smiling up at them as I walked out on stage and over to them.


End file.
